Behind Blue Eyes: Storm
by Tea Diva
Summary: Jeanette raises Riku on Destiny Islands but ensures Sephiroth's memory remains strong in his heart. Yet tragedy strikes, and Riku makes a promise to both himself and his mother: he'd find his father, no matter what. Third part of the FF7/KH cross over.
1. Chapter 1

_She was smiling fondly at him as he stood in calf-deep water, the sun casting a brilliant sheen over his muscled physique and silver hair, bathing him in a heavenly glow. His face was bright with happiness as he held their son in the water, keeping the small boy afloat while he played. Water was splashed everywhere, the sound of his laughter echoing far into the air. _

_"Dada, again!" called Riku excitedly, looking up at the father he adored. Sephiroth smiled and obliged his son, hoisting him into the air before swooping him down across the surface of the water like a bird, generating an excited squeal from Riku. Sephiroth's laugh was deep when he brought Riku up to his level, suspending him in air and letting the water drip from his soaked swim clothes. _

_"Haven't you had enough yet?" Sephiroth asked, chuckling when Riku shook his head, his water-sopped hair sending droplets flying. He beseeched his father with big blue eyes that peered from behind disheveled locks, generating a good-natured smile from Sephiroth. _

_"Don't give in to those eyes, Sephiroth! He knows that it's time he got out," called Jeanette, giggling when she saw her son's pout. Sephiroth glanced over at Jeanette and nodded, then returned his gaze to Riku. His son implored him with his eyes. _

_"But we were having so much fun, Dada. Can't we stay and play a little longer?" he asked meekly. _

_Sephiroth smiled and shook his head, then tossed the giggling Riku over his shoulder and turned, wading out of the water toward shore. Jeanette met him halfway, just above the waterline with a towel draped over her arm and smile on her face. Riku was still pouting even as his father set him on the ground. _

_"Oh, come now. What is that look for?" Jeanette said, kneeling down and running the towel over Riku's arms and shoulders. He heaved a sigh worthy of an actor and lifted his blue-eyed gaze toward his mother. _

_"I was having lots of fun. When I play with Dada he takes me flying," he said, giving a surprised gasp when Jeanette draped the towel over his head and rubbed his hair dry. _

_"There's plenty of time for flying tomorrow. Aren't you hungry? I'm making your favorite dinner tonight," his mother reminded him. Riku brought his hands up and pulled the towel away from his head, exposing his wild hair and inquisitive gaze. She nodded, assuring him of her words. The pout turned into a half smile, but only slightly. _

_At seeing that Sephiroth dropped to one knee, placing a hand on his son's bare shoulder. Riku turned toward his father, searching his face in the hopes that he would reconsider and take him swimming again. _

_"Tomorrow we can continue, and for as long as you want. All right?" _

_After some short consideration Riku nodded and grinned, revealing a nearly perfect smile. He threw his arms around Sephiroth in a tight hug, emitting an excited sound of joy. Sephiroth laughed softly, returned Riku's embrace and resumed his feet. Jeanette finished drying their son and folded the towel before giving it to him, smiling. _

_"We'll be inside shortly. Don't forget to hang up your towel," she admonished, smiling at the exasperated expression Riku wore. He tucked his towel under his arm, looking up at her with all the poise his five years gave him. _

_"I know where it goes, Mama. I'm not a baby." _

_"No, you're not. Run along now," Jeanette said, ruffling his hair. He giggled, turned and ran up the beach. Jeanette rose to her feet and sighed as she watched her son pause to wave over his head, insisting they hurry. She shook her head. _

_"He's going to drive me crazy with that endless energy of his," she mused with humor. Sephiroth chuckled before slipping an inviting arm around her waist. She went to him instantly, pressing herself against his bare chest. His arms felt wonderful around her, as if his mere presence alone could chase away all the evils of the world. _

_"He loves you dearly, Jeanette." _

_Sephiroth paused to look down at her. She lifted her gaze to meet his, losing herself in his eyes. He brought up a hand and caressed the side of her face before cupping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. _

_"And so do I," he finished before leaning down to kiss her. She gave a little moan of happiness as she returned his gentle, loving kiss. Everything that spoke of Sephiroth wrapped around her, driving away the rest of the world until only the two of them existed in that single, passionate embrace._

* * *

Sunlight breeched the barriers between sleep and awake, bringing Jeanette out of her dream well before she was ready to leave. Tears slid down her cheeks when she turned her head and opened her eyes, seeing the opposite wall of her bedroom staring back at her. Her arm was stretched over the space next to her, her hand balled around the sheets, the memory of what she just dreamed still very real to her. Sometimes she wished that, just once, what she dreamed were the reality.

Pulling her arm back toward herself, she rolled over and sighed. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand before letting it drop back to the bed. Jeanette had little time to truly deal with how much sorrow she felt over being forced to leave Wutai.

Ever since appearing on Destiny Islands five years ago, her life was completely centered on her son. At the mere thought of Riku Jeanette stiffened her resolve and sat up in bed. As much as she missed Sephiroth, she owed it to him to ensure their child received the happiness that was rightfully his.

After rising from bed and making it, Jeanette turned toward her bedroom door only to bear witness to it being thrown open, and a haphazardly groomed Riku standing there. He was smiling up at her brightly, his ice blue eyes an exact duplicate of Sephiroth's and full of energy.

"Mama, remember what today is!" Riku chirped happily before reaching upward, indicating he wanted a hug. Jeanette leaned over and took hold of him, emitting an exaggerated groan as she did so. Riku giggled and threw his arms around her neck, laying his head on her shoulder. As Jeanette held him, her own sorrows vanished. It was so easy to put those thoughts aside when in the face of her son.

"Of course I remember. Today we're going to the paopu tree on the other island. Do you think I can get dressed and make us some breakfast before we go?" Jeanette suggested, pulling away from their hug. Riku gave an eager nod.

"I'll go set the table and wash up. And I won't forget to brush my teeth either. I'm bigger now," he added, eyeing her as she smiled helplessly. Letting him down, she gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head before shooing him on his way. Riku darted off easily, vanishing down the short hallway and making a right turn.

Jeanette washed her face, dressed and arrived in the kitchen in time to see Riku hastily setting the table. He bore an expression of determination on his face, and the way his lips pursed in accordance to his thoughts made her chuckle. While he looked more and more like Sephiroth, almost all his gestures came from her now. There were times when Riku emulated Sephiroth without realizing it, bringing forth a series of fond memories to his mother. It was very difficult to forget the man she loved when all she had to do was look at their son.

Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was relatively small, with enough room for the two of them and not much else. The kitchen was sparsely furnished, bearing only a round table, two chairs, a refrigerator, some cabinets and a single counter running about half the length of the opposite wall. A small window was situated above the sink, where thin white curtains danced in the morning breeze. Three small potted plants were also there, the smell of jasmine filling the kitchen with relative ease.

The walls were decorated in pale neutral colors, with a top border of small green leaves accenting it. The floor was hardwood, much like the floors had been in their Wutai home, but without that immaculate appearance. Floors, no matter how well made, were no match for the spontaneous energy of a toddler.

"Mama, tell me again about the paopu fruit," Riku said as he sat on the chair deemed his and leaned his elbows on the table. Jeanette chuckled, pausing as she took out ingredients for their breakfast.

"You've heard it several times before."

"I know. I like it," he insisted.

"All right. But don't interrupt me this time," she admonished with a grin. Riku promised he wouldn't and waited, his face upturned and eyes watchful. Jeanette went about preparing their meal as she spoke.

"Long ago, when the Destiny Islands were still new, it is said that two stars fell to the ground and transformed into a tree the moment they hit. The people discovered the mysterious tree the morning after, in awe of the strange, star-shaped fruit the tree bore. All were afraid to touch it, much less eat of the fruit of the tree, and it was like that for many years until one day.

"A young traveler came upon the tree, and after some consideration and regret plucked a fruit, knowing it would ease his empty stomach. It was at that moment a young lady happened by, also expressing her hunger. The mystery surrounding the tree had spread far and wide, and the woman didn't want to offend the islanders by also eating of the tree.

"She asked if he would share his fruit with her, and he agreed. When the two of them bit into the fruit, some say a strange thing happened. After they had finished it, the two parted ways but soon found each other again. They fell in love and married, moving to the island to spread the wondrous news of how they came together.

"The man proclaimed that if you shared the fruit with someone, your destinies became intertwined, and that you would always be a part of that person for all time. Seeing as to how the fruit brought the man and woman together, they had no choice but to believe it. To this day the story stands true, and many lovers have eaten of the fruit," Jeanette finished, turning to look over her shoulder at Riku. As always he was lost in thought over the story, resting his head on his hands and gazing out at nothing. There was a moment of silence before he looked up.

"I want to see if I can get one, too."

"Do you have someone in mind you want to share it with?" Jeanette asked, smiling fondly at her son. He nodded slowly.

"I want to share it with you, so we'll always be together," he said softly. Jeanette paused, touched by his words. She gave him a loving smile as she went to his side and knelt down. One hand rested on her upright knee, the other on the back of his chair as she stared over at him. Her violet eyes brimmed with love as she spoke.

"We don't need to share a paopu fruit to always be together. Our hearts are one, and that's what keeps us together. Your father's heart is also one with ours. He may not be here physically, but he's with us in spirit. Never forget that," she said, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had developed in the corners of his eyes. Riku nodded, sniffing slightly.

"You'll still take me to see the tree, right?" Riku asked in a small voice. She smiled.

"Of course. We'd better hurry and eat so we'll have enough time to get there."

* * *

Destiny Islands was a string of several islands located in close proximity with each other, the only means of traversing between them utilized by boat. Each inhabitant on the individual islands owned one or several, depending on the size of their families. Jeanette had only the single one given to her by her nearest neighbor, and that neighbor was out tending her small garden when she noticed the two leave their house.

"Ah, Jeanette! I see you're out early this day. It's such a lovely day too, isn't it?" said Eleanor, her round face all smiles. Jeanette came to a stop near the woman and nodded after allowing Riku to rush on ahead to ready the boat.

"It's always lovely here. I don't think I've ever seen bad weather, except for the thunderstorms," Jeanette remarked. Eleanor bobbed her head in agreement, the sunlight shining off the silver that lined the faded blonde of her hair. She was dressed in a light summer dress, a wide-brimmed hat atop her head and gardener's gloves on her hands. A basket filled with digging tools was at her feet, as well as a pitcher of water.

"So where are you off to?" Eleanor asked.

"Ever since you told Riku the legend of the paopu fruit, he's insisted on seeing one. He's been wanting to explore the other islands for some time now, and this was the perfect opportunity," Jeanette explained. Eleanor chuckled lightly and smiled. Her eyes caught sight of the energetic youth as he dragged the boat from the shore into the water.

"Well, I can hardly blame him for that. Destiny Islands is a veritable paradise for us, but for the children it can be a problem," she added with a knowing smile. Jeanette laughed, for it was true.

"Pretty soon I'm going to have to find something new for Riku to do. He craves new experiences, and can get pretty fussy when nothing exciting happens."

"Then he's in the wrong place, dearie. You run along now, I need to finish with my little ones. Come by sometime for tea, won't you?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette promised she would, waved and started walking toward where Riku waited. He gestured for her to hurry, causing her to smile.

As Eleanor said, it was a lovely day. The air tasted of the sea, filling Jeanette with fond memories of a childhood spent by the ocean. Thinking of Costa del Sol also brought forth a memory of Sephiroth, and the image in her mind tugged at her heart.

After their spontaneous lovemaking session on the beach, the two of them had simply sat in each other's arms, staring at the sunset. Sephiroth had exhaled in contentment, tightening his hold on her. When she asked him what he was thinking about, he had replied,

_"About us. You are the only worthwhile thing to happen to me, ever. There's nothing more I could have ever wanted." _

"Mama, hurry!" called Riku, bringing Jeanette out of her reverie. She returned to reality and hurried her pace, joining her son by where the boat bobbed in the water. He was looking up at her curiously, the wind tousling his silver hair to the right side of his face. The incredible hues of his eyes were so much like his father's in the light, and she smiled to hide the want to cry.

"Oh, you know how Auntie Eleanor likes to talk. She just chit-chats away."

Riku nodded, making a slight face.

"She's always doing that. Can we go now?" he asked eagerly. Jeanette chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"All right. Get in and I'll push you out into the water," Jeanette said, placing the picnic basket she had packed and blanket into the boat. Riku shook his head.

"I want to push it. I can do it, you just watch," he added, smiling. Jeanette eyed him, then gave a resigned sigh at his determined expression and settled in. Riku walked to the other end of the boat and pushed it easily, hardly startling Jeanette. In the years since they arrived on the islands, Riku's growth continued to accelerate. She considered it a blessing, for there were some things she couldn't accomplish on her own. Riku loved it when he could help her, and she was only too happy to oblige him.

Jeanette took the time to arrange the paddle on her lap as her son continued to guide the boat into deeper water, looking out at the waves. She was pleased to see that the water was calm this day, and she wouldn't strain her arm muscles too much with paddling. The other island was about ten minutes away, revealing itself to her when she looked to the northeast. The tops of the palm trees touched the azure sky, adding to the serenity of the morning.

At that moment Riku climbed in after pushing the boat far enough, lifting himself up quite easily. His mother held onto both sides to prevent it from capsizing from the shift his body created.

"Well?" Riku said, looking up at her after he sat down. Jeanette's eyes shifted to her son, a smile coming to her features. She began paddling, gently easing the boat along the surface of the water.

"Well what?"

Riku looked directly into her eyes, smiling a bit.

"Do you think I'll be strong like Dada?"

"Of course I do, Riku. But never forget that true strength comes from the heart, which your father had in abundance," his mother said gently. Riku looked up at her, his features softening.

"I wish he was here now."

"So do I," Jeanette murmured in agreement, staring off into the distance. Silence hung between them, and after several moments Riku stood up. The motion caused the boat to rock, forcing Jeanette to hold onto the sides. She was about to tell him to sit down when he raised his hands and clenched them. She saw that they were trembling, the rebuke about how foolish it was to stand in the boat fleeing from her mind.

"I will find him for you. I _have_ to find him," he declared passionately. Jeanette kept the tears from her eyes and opened her arms. Riku settled himself on her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck and snuggling close to her. She kissed the top of his head and whispered,

"I know you will."

* * *

The island they touched shore on was nearly deserted save for the occasional seagull that patrolled the sands. Riku climbed out first, easing onto the wooden dock and tying the boat in place. Jeanette followed, keeping the basket and blanket close to her so as to not drop them. The moment they walked off the dock and onto the beach, Jeanette saw a small boy with brown hair sitting by the lagoon across the way. Riku squinted at the boy before a gasp of realization passed his lips.

"Sora!" Riku called, running toward the boy. Sora heard his name and looked over his shoulder, a smile coming to his face at seeing his friend. Jeanette glanced around, knowing that if Sora was here, his mother wasn't too far behind.

As if on cue, Kaiya appeared from the other side of the island, clutching a pale basket under one arm. By then Riku had reached Sora's side and sat down next to him, where he proceeded to dangle his feet in the water. Kaiya stopped a short distance from the two boys and set the basket down, glancing over at Riku in surprise.

"Oh, Riku! When did you arrive?" she asked. Riku gestured toward Jeanette, who was making her way for him.

"Just now. My mom said she was going to show me the paopu fruit," he said, Sora's attention nabbed immediately. He looked over at his friend wide-eyed, his mouth agape.

"Really? But I thought those were just for grown-ups," he remarked. Riku smiled with all the authority of the whole year he had over Sora and shook his head.

"That's not true. Anyone can see them," he explained, turning when Jeanette arrived to tousle his hair affectionately.

"Just remember we're only here to _see_, not to eat. Kaiya, it's a surprise to see you here. What brings you to this island?" Jeanette asked, turning her attention to the other woman. She had long brown hair the same shade as her son's, and a slightly tan complexion. Her eyes were a bright green beneath slender arched brows, setting off her features nicely. She was Jeanette's closest friend on the island, and just as thrilled at how easily Riku had befriended Sora.

"I was told that the coconuts here are the best, so I came by with Sora to collect some. I see you mentioned the paopu fruit to Riku already. Isn't he a little young for that?" she asked, glancing down at the silver-haired child beside her son. He was standing in the lagoon, the water up to his waist as he sought to catch a fish. Sora watched, completely enthralled. Jeanette chuckled.

"He heard the legend from Eleanor, actually. Ever since then he's wanted to see the fruit, and the trees only grow here. Once he gets wind of anything that peaks his interest, he becomes obsessed with it. Will you be staying long?"

"Actually I was on my way home now. Come on, Sora," Kaiya said, holding her hand out for her son. He shook his head.

"I want to stay, Mommy. Please can I? Auntie Jeanette's here and everything," Sora pleaded, his small face expressing his hope. Kaiya placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Sora," she began, glancing over at Jeanette when the other woman smiled.

"I don't mind watching him for you, Kaiya. Riku also watches out for Sora, so he'll be fine. I'll bring him home when we're done here, all right?" Jeanette offered. Kaiya nodded and smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much. When you drop him off, please stay for dinner. All right, Sora, you can stay. But you have to be good for Auntie Jeanette. Can you do that?" Kaiya said, supporting herself on her knees as she leaned over. Sora looked over his shoulder at her and nodded, then got up from his sitting position to open his arms for a hug. Kaiya obliged him, snuggling against his face as he giggled.

After returning him to the side of the lagoon, Kaiya thanked Jeanette again and headed toward the dock, where her boat bobbed in the water. Sora didn't watch his mother leave, for he was clapping in joy at Riku's successful catch. Riku held the fish up proudly, smiling as brightly as the sun. Sora plopped into the water with the same intent, splashing about much to Riku's dismay.

"No, you can't do it that way! You need to be quiet to catch a fish," Riku said after returning his fish to the water. It darted away, vanishing beneath a rock. Sora looked up expectantly at Riku, his excited gaze beseeching Riku to show him how. Jeanette waved to Kaiya's vanishing form before turning her attention to the boys.

"I'm going to set up our picnic over there, all right? Just come by when you're hungry, or when you're ready to see the paopu fruit," Jeanette said, managing to gain Riku's attention before he went to instruct Sora on how to catch a fish. He nodded and smiled warmly at her.

"Okay, Mama."

Jeanette walked away from the small lagoon and toward the shoreline before setting the picnic basket down and unraveling the blanket. She straightened it out, then removed her slip-on shoes and sat upon it. The basket was to her right, the lid pulled open to reveal the sandwiches and drinks she had packed. Taking a bottle of water, she uncapped it and drank some, then returned it to the basket.

She sat there for a few moments, admiring the sea before turning to the basket again. She smiled to herself at Riku's exasperated instructions to Sora as she removed a thick journal and pen. Jeanette mildly wondered what Riku would do if he and Sora ever drifted apart.

Opening the journal to a fresh page, Jeanette uncapped the pen and began writing. Out of habit she began chewing on the cap, bringing forth memories of her role as head nurse. Had it really been five years since that day? Sometimes she wasn't sure. There were times she'd wake up, believing her life with Sephiroth to be nothing more than a dream until she saw their son.

Other times she felt her life on Destiny Islands was a dream, and any moment she'd wake up beside Sephiroth. He would be smiling softly at her, his ice blue eyes shining with love. He'd chuckle at her description of how real living on the island felt before kissing her.

Jeanette heaved a sigh as she paused in her writing. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, which she wiped away with the back of her hand. The journal helped keep her emotions in check, but sometimes certain memories pulled her back . _What I wouldn't give to feel his arms around me again,_ she thought, bringing the book up to her chest and holding it close.

The only consolation Jeanette offered to herself was at least she didn't break down uncontrollably every time she thought about what she had to leave behind. Five years had taken some of the pain away, and there was her devotion to Riku that kept her level headed as well. But it was times like these she relived it all again. The fear, the uncertainty, the desperation to return to Sephiroth, had been so strong she nearly lost herself. Closing her eyes and exhaling, Jeanette swallowed past the lump in her throat and remembered.

* * *

_Destiny Islands, five years ago…_

At first Jeanette didn't remember anything but the brilliance of light, of the warmth and comfort it brought. For a split second she thought she was dead, but a small rational part of her told her otherwise. If she were dead, how could she feel comfort?

Suddenly there was pain, as if someone had tried to forcefully remove her soul from her body. Her head pounded, her eyes burned, her limbs felt like rubber until all at once everything ceased. A strange sort of calm overwhelmed her, driving away the pain. She was adrift in an ocean of nothing, of darkness. _Maybe I'm dead now._

"Mama!" cried a small, desperate voice above her. It was faint, like the bearer of the voice was calling to her from a high place. It was the urgency in it that caught her attention the most, and she used all her willpower to focus on it. Something told her not to give in to the darkness, and she obeyed.

"Mama!" the voice called again, driving away the stifling veil of darkness to reveal blinding light. Jeanette gasped and covered her eyes, tearing from the pain of staring into the heart of it. Her senses exploded all around her, giving her the impression that she had been held underwater for hours only to surface.

When she finally willed herself to open her eyes, the first thing Jeanette saw was sky. An endless sea of blue stretched on forever and ever, vanishing far into the distance. She found herself watching a set of clouds overhead as she attempted to piece together what had happened. A shadow fell over her face then, the features blurred save the blue eyes.

"Mama?" the figure asked, reaching down to touch her face. The sensation of small fingers groping her skin clarified his features, and she saw tears running down his cheeks. She reached up with a trembling hand, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Ri…Riku?" she managed weakly. He nodded, then threw himself down on her, clutching her tightly as he sobbed. Jeanette held onto her son with one hand, still unsure of what had happened. Everything was so foggy, and try as she might, she couldn't make any sense of it.

The sound of footsteps advancing toward her alerted Jeanette's senses, and she unconsciously held Riku closer to her as she turned her head to the left. A stretch of beach filled her line of vision, occasionally broken by the surf and seagull that walked along. The footsteps drew closer until they stopped directly beside her. Jeanette craned her neck to see, finding herself staring at a pregnant woman in a sky blue dress, her slightly tanned features expression concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked, kneeling down with some difficulty and leaning forward. Jeanette eyed her warily. The woman's face was kind enough, but in Jeanette's current state of mind, she wasn't sure if she could trust her. The fierce urge to protect Riku overwhelmed her, and in response to that she tried to sit up. The moment she did that her equilibrium shifted, forcing her back to the ground as the world spun around her. The woman gasped again and reached out to touch Jeanette's shoulder.

"Oh, don't move just yet. It looks like you had quite a nasty spill," she remarked gently. Jeanette winced in pain as the bump the woman spoke of began to throb. She reached to touch the back of her head, feeling a swelling there. Riku eased from his mother's arms to look down on her, his pink cheeks stained with tears.

"Dada here?" he asked, sniffling. Jeanette furrowed her brow at her son, trying to piece together what he was getting at. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she let out a sharp gasp. Her hand flew up to her mouth, and by force of will she sat up, taking Riku with her. The woman gave a start at Jeanette's sudden movement, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

But Jeanette didn't answer the woman's question. The events that brought her to this beach played back in her mind like a silent film. She and Riku were eating lunch outside her house when Hojo's men found them, forcing her to run for the caves in the Da-Chao Mountains. The cave they had taken shelter in had some kind of door on the wall, and it had opened for her when she feared the worst. She stepped in, knowing there was no other way to go.

Tears ran down her cheeks unbidden as she clutched her son to her. Her throat constricted in an attempt to fight off the sobs, but it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut as a single name surfaced in her mind. _Sephiroth!_

The trauma from her arrival, mixed with her raging emotions and tears, caused her to swoon. She fell back onto the beach, Riku still in her arms and Sephiroth's face in her memory.

* * *

A few hours later Jeanette came to in an alien bed, confused by what she saw until reality returned. She had wept uncontrollably then, pressing her face into her pillow to mute her cries. She found herself longing for something that reminded her of Sephiroth, _anything_ that could ease the deep ache in her heart. She found it in the form of the picture she had stuffed into her pocket, and as she stared at his image she thought, _I refuse to believe we're separated. I will go back to him._

As it turned out, the woman who saw her on the beach was Kaiya, and she had taken the two of them in. Riku slept a great deal the first few days, which gave Jeanette the time she needed to seek out the door. She was possessed by a single determination to reunite she and Riku with the man she loved, for she knew their disappearance would highly upset him. Kaiya grew very concerned about Jeanette, for she deduced some kind of fever had taken over the young woman.

For three weeks straight Jeanette left the house, her eyes glazed and hope in her heart. She'd return some hours later, sinking into a chair beside the window and simply staring at nothing. Riku didn't understand what was wrong with his mother, and he did all he could to bring her back. He'd sit in her lap with a book in his hands, silently begging her to read to him. Jeanette would only lean back in the chair and close her eyes, further slipping into her catatonic state.

Kaiya couldn't watch Jeanette withdraw into herself any longer and finally demanded that she come to her senses. Jeanette's initial response was anger, then it eventually gave way to despair. Afterwards she cried with Riku in her arms, hating herself for abandoning him.

Now that Jeanette had regained herself, she did all she could to make it up to Kaiya for her kindness. Kaiya was expecting her first child, and she was grateful for the friendship Jeanette brought. About two months after Jeanette's initial arrival Kaiya gave birth to a boy, whom she named Sora. Riku believed Sora was his little brother, and took to watching after him. It was during those times that he developed his strong friendship with Sora.

About four months after Sora's birth, Jeanette began looking for a place of her own. Jeanette's mysterious arrival had spread throughout the island, and more and more people came to her with offerings of aid. It was Eleanor who helped set up the empty house next to hers for the young woman, and became something of a surrogate mother to Jeanette when she needed a compassionate ear. By then Jeanette had resigned herself to living without Sephiroth, although her heart continued to believe they'd be together again.

Adjusting to life on Destiny Islands had taken some getting used to. The feeling of displacement she experienced from the first moment she woke never left her, and it followed her like a shadow. Riku, however, demonstrated none of the same feelings she felt. To him, traversing through worlds was perfectly natural. She assumed it was due to his youth and left it at that.

To ensure his memories of Sephiroth wouldn't fade, she talked to him about his father every night. Sometimes Riku would insist he knew that his father was strong, that he was a commander of some kind, and that he loved them, but there were also instances he'd lapse into silence. Then there was the time Riku realized he wouldn't see his father again.

Jeanette had spent all night soothing his tears as much as her own, and to help her son adjust she kept the photograph in his room. It became a ritual for him to say goodnight to his absent father by pressing a kiss to Sephiroth's image. Jeanette also instigated a ritual of her own, and after purchasing several journals she wrote in one each night. It helped ease her heartache to recall the times she spent with Sephiroth, of her position as head nurse, and of the good times she had.

However, as the days stretched into weeks, months and years, Jeanette's sadness gradually decreased. She didn't cry herself to sleep as often as she used to, nor did she ask Riku not to mention Sephiroth. She encouraged him in fact, so that the light of Sephiroth's memory always burned strong. She kept Sephiroth close to her heart, and drew on the strength of his love for her.

Where one time she dreaded spending her nights alone, she welcomed the opportunity for dreams. In dreams, Sephiroth was always there, waiting with a smile and his arms open to welcome her. She'd step into those arms and sigh happily as his voice whispered, _I love you, Jeanette,_ before he kissed her. She would melt in that embrace, willing to forsake everything if only to experience him, one more time.

* * *

"Can we go see the paopu fruit now?"

Jeanette blinked, her return to the present slow in coming. She turned to her right, finding Riku and Sora there. Both were drenched from their water play, with Sora beaming brightly while Riku regarded his mother with questioning eyes. She finally nodded and closed the journal. After setting it on the blanket she gave both boys a smile.

"Come on, I'll show you the way," she said, rising to her feet and taking their hands. The boys cooperated with Jeanette for a short while before Riku broke into a run. Sora wasn't far behind, reveling in the race. They stopped at the door to the seaside shack in the distance, panting from the sprint but smiling.

"I'll win one day," Sora promised in between gulps of air. Riku slid him a glance and grinned at his friend's challenge.

"Maybe," he replied. By then Jeanette joined them, stopping before the door and looking down on them.

"The way to the tree is through here. There's a set of stairs that leads to another doorway, and then we cross the bridge," she explained. The moment the words left her mouth Riku pushed open the door and ran up the stairs, with Sora automatically following suite. Jeanette gave a good-natured sigh, smiled and walked after them.

Soon the three of them were standing before the tree, Riku's attention riveted to it. Jeanette stood beside him, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. Sora's interest in the tree waned rapidly, and he took to poking the sand with a stick he found laying nearby. Riku looked up at Jeanette.

"I'm going to get one," he proclaimed, and before she could stop him he had raced to the trunk and latched onto it. After scooting up it, Riku slowly rose to his feet and maintained his balance by holding out his arms. Jeanette remained close by in case he fell, holding her breath when he stumbled slightly. Determination etched onto his features, and he lifted his gaze toward where the star-shaped fruit lay.

Hesitantly at first but with growing confidence, he eased his way up the bough until he was close enough to touch the fruit. Riku got as close as he could, where he stretched out his hand and tried to get a hold of the fruit nearest him. He nearly had it when his foot slipped and he lost his balance. He let out a surprised gasp, as if he didn't expect he'd actually fall.

But Jeanette was there to catch him, and she gently eased him onto the ground. He stood before her with his head down, one balled fist beneath his right eye as the other hung at his side. He sniffed quietly, his pride forbidding him from showing weakness when Sora was around.

"Riku?" asked Sora after he joined them, stick in hand and eyes filled with curiosity. Riku quickly wiped away his tears and nodded to his mother, who rose to her full height and turned. She smiled at Sora.

"He's all right, Sora. I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. Why don't we go back to the blanket and eat?" she suggested. Sora nodded eagerly and reached up to hold Jeanette's hand. At seeing that Riku grabbed his mother's other one, sliding a glance Sora's way. Jeanette only chuckled and led the two of them back to the shore, leaving the paopu fruit behind.

* * *

Later that same day Jeanette returned to Kaiya's house with Riku and Sora, the smell of dinner greeting her when Sora's father Taro opened the door. Taro was only slightly taller than Jeanette, with strong features and pride showing in his blue eyes. He leaned over and hoisted Sora up, who laughed in glee as his father situated him on his shoulders.

"He didn't give you too much trouble, did he, Jeanette?" Taro asked, glancing at Sora skeptically. Sora made a face at his father's insinuations and looked to Jeanette. She smiled and shook her head. Beside her Riku watched the exchange silently, his hand in hers and eyes thoughtful.

"Sora? Never. He doesn't have the time to misbehave, not when both Riku and I watch out for him," she added, giving her son's hand an affectionate squeeze. At hearing that Riku nodded.

"That's right. I can watch out for him and my mom all on my own."

Taro chuckled and patted Riku's head, mussing his silver hair.

"I'm sure you can, son. Well don't just stand there, come in, come in! Kaiya's about finished with dinner," Taro said, stepping aside to give Jeanette admittance. Jeanette walked in with Riku, stepping down the single stair and crossing over into the main room. Out of long habit she removed her shoes, leaving them by the doorway. Riku did the same, not so much from memory but because his mother did it.

The interior of the house was larger than Jeanette's, and the walls were decorated with various things. Taro had been an aspiring artist and almost all his pieces were on display, regardless of what Kaiya really thought of them. They had been the subject of many a teasing discussion until Taro laid aside his paint brush and canvas to pursue another habit: fishing.

Among his father's pictures were ones Sora had drawn, his mother only too happy to show them off. She even had discreetly covered some of Taro's earlier works with Sora's, and to this day Taro didn't notice. Sora had to be convinced not to tell his father, and he reveled in the secret game he and his mother played.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll see how dinner's doing," Taro said, smiling at each before disappearing from the room with Sora on his shoulder. Jeanette settled onto the couch situated across the way from a bookcase, where Riku was. He ran his finger over the selection thoughtfully before letting his arm drop. He turned away from it and crossed his arms.

"What is it?" Jeanette asked. Riku cast a disapproving glance at the bookcase behind him before replying.

"I wanted you to read me a story, but there's nothing good here."

"If you want to hear a story, I can tell you one. What would you like to hear?" Jeanette asked, extending her hand for him. Riku went to her without hesitation, climbing onto her lap and turning to face her.

"Something about Dada," he requested. Jeanette smiled and nodded, then went into a tale she recalled Sephiroth telling her in regards to how castling came to be in chess. Riku listened intently, leaning against her shoulder as he stared down at his hands. Images of his father danced in his mind, making him smile softly to himself.

"Do you think Dada was as sad as that man in the story?" Riku asked when she was finished.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he changed the rules to chess because he was sad. Dada must have changed too, after we came here," her son reasoned. Jeanette's eyes watered slightly and she gave him a tight hug. _It's amazing how smart he is, Sephiroth. He feels you changed because you were sad, and I fear that it may be true. I regret that I cannot be there to ease your suffering, my love,_ Jeanette thought as she pressed a soft kiss to the top of Riku's head.

After a time Jeanette eased Riku off her lap and smiled at him. He returned it, giggling slightly when she pressed down the edge of his nose with her finger.

"Go on and wash up for dinner. I'll be waiting for you in the other room, all right?"

Riku have a short nod, turned and vanished down the same hallway Taro had gone with Sora. When she was alone Jeanette held herself and sighed, her thoughts turning toward Sephiroth. Even now she could still feel the warmth of his arms around her when he told her that story for the first time, the way his eyes penetrated deeply into her soul and overwhelmed her with love. She gave a rueful sigh and smiled a little. _I still love him so deeply. I pray he is receiving the love I send him every day._

Kaiya called her guests to dinner at that moment, bringing Jeanette back to reality. Determined to put her mind at ease so as to not alarm Riku, she pushed back her sadness and strode for the dining room.

When she arrived there Riku was already at the table, sitting beside Sora and eagerly awaiting his helping of food. Jeanette gave him a kiss on the top of his head on her way to the kitchen, where she washed and dried her hands. Upon returning she saw that Kaiya had already started to lie out helpings.

"Oh, please sit down, Jeanette. You're a guest here," Kaiya insisted the moment she saw her friend reach for a plate of food to help serve. Jeanette laughed and apologized, then sat down next to her son. She arranged the napkin on her lap, only after doing the same for Riku. He liked to tuck it in his shirt, and most of the time whatever mess he made always got onto his clothes and avoided the napkin.

He fussed a bit, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Sora. She eyed him knowingly, causing him to stop fighting her and accept what she was doing. Sora giggled at the display, his own napkin nowhere near him. Kaiya took the time to situate it on her son's lap before sitting down. The adults engaged in small talk as the two boys ate, pausing only to see who ate what the fastest.

"Oh, listen to that thunder. Something tells me it's going to be a bad storm," remarked Taro, the echo of the thunderclap fading into the distance.

"I hope not. I can't deal with another storm ripping the windows off the hinges," Kaiya said with a sigh, reaching over to ease her son when he gave a small whimper. Jeanette nodded in agreement.

"I had to replace some of my windows due to the last one."

"I helped, too. I was able to climb onto the roof and everything," Riku boasted proudly. Taro bobbed his head, finishing what was in his mouth before responding.

"It must be nice to have such a willing helper, Jeanette. I was the one doing all the repair work after that storm," he remarked, sliding a knowing glance his wife's way. She chuckled pleasantly.

"Never you mind that if it wasn't for Sora and I, you wouldn't have gotten such nice meals during that time," she pointed out, Sora nodding excitedly. Taro heaved a sigh and bowed his head in humble acceptance. Jeanette was smiling when he shifted his gaze her way.

"See what I have to deal with?"

His comment generated laughter from his family, and Kaiya reached over to hold his hand. She gave it a squeeze before returning to her meal. The motion brought on an image of the several times Sephiroth used to sit across from Jeanette, and she did a marvelous job at keeping the sadness from her face.

The remainder of the dinner was spent in silence, ending with the two boys debating on who could finish dessert the quickest. Kaiya sighed helplessly, quipping to Jeanette how Riku easily influenced her son. She only laughed, replying with how Riku wouldn't be Riku if he wasn't challenged by _something._

"Ah, he must get that from his father. I think Sora inherited Taro's easy-going nature, and laziness," Kaiya said, grinning over at her husband as she collected the dishes from the table. Taro gasped in mock surprise.

"I resent that remark. Sora and I just know that life is best lived one day at a time. Isn't that right?" Taro said, receiving a nod from Sora. Jeanette chuckled at Kaiya, who just rolled her eyes and sighed helplessly. She rose from her seat in spite of Kaiya's protests and helped her carry the dishes into the kitchen, leaving the boys alone.

"Daddy says he's gonna take me fishing. Wanna come, Riku?" Sora asked, turning to look at his friend. Riku shifted his attention Sora's way and after some consideration nodded.

"Do you know how to fish?" Taro asked, leaning forward. Riku looked insulted by the question by the way he frowned.

"I can catch fish with my hands."

"Really? Then you must have quick reflexes," Taro remarked, genuinely surprised. Sora nodded eagerly and smiled.

"You should see him do it, Daddy. He just reaches into the water and bam! He's got a fish in his hands," he boasted, as if he had accomplished the act and not Riku. As for Riku, he couldn't help from smiling a little smugly at his friend's praise.

"You'll have to show me that when we go, Riku. This I need to see for myself," Taro added, looking up when Kaiya and Jeanette returned. Kaiya was holding a mug of tea in one hand, and a plate topped with a thin-sliced piece of pie. Sora reached for the plate anxiously, squealing his delight.

"Here you go, Sora. And don't try to eat this too fast! You remember what happened the last time, don't you?" his mother reminded him gently, smiling when Sora pouted. Jeanette gave Riku a piece of his own before sliding back into her seat. He began eating, cutting into it with the practiced grace of an adult.

"Is this another one of Sora's habits he inherited from you, Taro?" Jeanette said, grinning. Taro made a helpless gesture as he shook his head.

"Now look at what my wife has started. Neither me nor my son will ever catch a break."

After dessert they all retired to the living room, where the adults chattered on about daily things as Riku and Sora colored on the floor. Sora was content with scribbling one color across the entire page in thick and thin strokes, while Riku was a bit more detail-oriented. Jeanette noticed the image he was coloring and it brought a brief flash of sadness to her heart. The family on the picture had been colored to resemble her, Sephiroth and him.

"Have you heard about the recent increase in the island's population? It's like all these lost people happen across here," remarked Taro. Kaiya shook her head, her curiosity peaked. Jeanette also turned her attention to him.

"No, I haven't heard anything about that. I know the islands aren't overly populated to begin with, but where do you think these people came from?" Kaiya wondered. Taro shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It could be that some of the outer islands have become inhospitable and they've come here. What do you think, Jeanette?" he said, looking across the way at her. Jeanette nodded.

"That's always a possibility. I mean, does anyone really _know_ how many islands there are here?" she replied.

"Oh, I'm sure someone knows. That person was probably so bored that he got into his boat and just circled the area," Taro said with a chuckle. Kaiya and Jeanette joined him, both knowing that life on the islands could be rather dull. Jeanette sometimes had trouble keeping Riku busy, and when he didn't have his mind focused on something he often became irritable.

"But that fact doesn't bother guys like Sora and I. I wouldn't mind spending my days just fishing or relaxing in the sun," Taro said, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. Sora looked up at the mention of his name, shooting a grin his father's way.

"I want to see other places, too! Can we go, Daddy?" Sora said, rising from the floor to climb onto Taro's lap. Taro let out a grunt when his son stepped too hard on his foot and smiled. He ruffled Sora's wild brown hair with a laugh.

"Since when did you become such an explorer?"

"I think Riku is to blame for that," Kaiya said, smiling. Taro and Sora both looked down at Riku, who laid his crayon aside and sat up.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to see other places," he said quietly. He turned and climbed onto the seat Jeanette was on, situating himself on her lap and leaning his head against her shoulder. Jeanette held her son close to her and kissed the top of his head, sighing as she did so. Kaiya gave a short nod.

"Well, I suppose not. Oh, did I see a yawn over there, young man?" she said, smiling when Sora tried to hide it. He protested that he wanted to stay up longer, but as he said that he yawned yet again. Kaiya laughed and rose from her chair, where she crossed over to her husband and lifted Sora into her arms.

"Say goodnight," she instructed, turning so that he was facing Jeanette and Riku. Jeanette smiled and waved to Sora, wishing him pleasant dreams. Riku's eyes remained downcast.

"Goodnight! Riku, we're gonna go fishing tomorrow. Come by, okay?" Sora said, managing to pull Riku from his silence. He nodded, then resumed staring down at the floor. Taro left with Kaiya to tuck in their son, leaving the other two alone.

Jeanette stroked the top of Riku's head, smoothing out his silver hair with her fingertips. He remained silent on her lap, lost in thought. After a time he exhaled.

"I want to go home," he whispered. She stole a glance out the window, seeing that it was still raining pretty heavily.

"Soon, dear. When the rain lets up, we'll go."

"Good. Dada's waiting for us," Riku added, ending his statement with a yawn. Jeanette's gaze softened, and she gathered him closer to her. He draped his arms around her neck, laying his head on her shoulder so that his face was pressed against it.

She rocked him gently in her arms, humming to him as rain splattered against the windows. It created a peaceful atmosphere for both, allowing them to simply enjoy the moment. There had been several moments like this one during her time in Wutai, when she had watched Sephiroth rock Riku to sleep. As always a look of happiness etched itself onto his features, his ice blue eyes reflecting his pride in the small son in his arms.

_"Do you feel this much happiness whenever you look at him?" Sephiroth had asked, looking over at Jeanette. She paused in brushing her hair to smile fondly at him. Scooting to his side, for the two of them were on her futon, she pressed a soft kiss on his lips. _

_"Oh yes. I feel the same whenever I look at you, too," she admitted after parting from him. Sephiroth's smile was warm and he nodded. _

_"I keep thinking about what your mother said, about how Riku will test the limits of our patience once he's old enough. If he is anything like you, he will accomplish just that," he said, chuckling when Jeanette made a face. _

_"So are you saying that when he's good, he's your son, and when he's difficult, he's mine? Is that it?" Jeanette said, grinning as she gave him a playful punch on the arm. Sephiroth's smile only widened. _

_"Let me put him to bed, and then we can discuss this properly," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, as well as desire. Jeanette crossed her arms and beamed. _

_"Very well. I accept your challenge."_

When Jeanette's thoughts turned back to the present, she discovered Riku had fallen asleep in her arms, and that the rain had died down. She slowly rose to her feet, adjusted Riku with a small grunt before turning toward the front door. She nearly collided with Taro on the way, causing him to laugh.

"Your son isn't so little anymore, Jeanette. I'll walk you home," he said, smiling. She chuckled and agreed whole-heartedly before surrendering her son to him. He easily secured the boy in the crook of his arm, bringing up another memory of Sephiroth. Riku enjoyed being held like that by his father, and it was one of the only times he would sit still.

"Thanks, Taro. Please be sure to tell Kaiya I said goodnight when you come back," Jeanette said. Taro promised he would and the two of them left, strolling across the wooden pathway drenched from the downpour.

Flashes of heat lightning lit up the sky, causing the tops of the trees to glow silver before fading to dark green again. The wind from the sea was blowing a little strongly, pushing Jeanette's unbound hair into her face. She pushed the stubborn locks aside, musing how she should have worn it back when they came upon her house.

The lights were off, casting nearly the entire house in darkness. Against her will she imagined Sephiroth coming to the doorway, a ready smile for her and Riku. Lightning flashed across the sky at that moment, illuminating the front stairs. Jeanette gasped softly. _Sephiroth?_

"Jeanette, are you all right?" Taro asked, interrupting her thoughts. She glanced over at him, momentarily surprised before some sense returned to her features. Her eyes shifted back to the front door, seeing nothing there.

"I must be tired, too. I thought I saw something," she replied. He voiced an agreement.

"That can happen, especially after a storm. Sometimes I think I see the shadows move in between the times lightning flashes," he explained, shifting Riku in his arm to prevent the boy from sliding. Jeanette nodded absently.

"Maybe. Come on in. Riku will find his bed more comfortable," she said, adding a grin at the end of her statement. Taro chuckled and nodded in agreement.

After opening the door and flipping on the lights, she let Taro in first. She directed him to Riku's room, following him there and standing back when he laid the boy on his bed. Once he stepped aside Jeanette proceeded to change Riku's clothes, gently rousing him so he could help. He emitted a sleepy protest, but managed to raise his arms over his head as she pulled his shirt off.

Once he was in his white sleep shirt, Jeanette eased him back and covered him. She saw his stuffed starfish poking out from behind his pillow, and removed it to hand it to him. He gathered it closer to him and snuggled deeper under the covers, returning to sleep almost instantly.

After she thanked Taro again and led him out, Jeanette returned to Riku's room. Her gaze went immediately to his dresser where the photograph was displayed within a handmade frame. For five years the picture had eased Riku's sleepless nights while he dealt with living without his father.

Jeanette smiled fondly, wistfully, as she ran a finger down Sephiroth's image. The corners were faded, but that did not diminish the quality of the photograph. Even if it were yellowed with age, so long as what counted was visible, Jeanette knew it would always ease both hers and Riku's sorrows.

She went to her bedroom, changed into her nightclothes and sat on her bed. Reaching for the table next to it, she pulled open the top drawer to remove the most current journal. There were several others beneath it, all marked according to year. A series of sketchbooks were also included with the journals, for she had felt the need to draw everything around her. At first her sketches couldn't even be compared to a pre-schooler's, but gradually they began to improve.

Landscapes of the different parts of the island, as well as several sunrises and sunsets, could be found scattered throughout the books. But there was one she had devoted to Riku's growth, utilizing it as something of a photo album for Sephiroth, and herself.

She also drew pictures of fond memories, surprising herself at how easily she was able to recapture the moments. One of her favorite scenes was the one where she and Sephiroth first kissed, and more often than not did she just stare at the drawn image, lost in memory.

Opening the book to a clean page, she began writing, beginning the entry with the proper year. She wrote of several things, from the day's events to little things such as the way Riku's eyes were as sincere as his father's had ever been. She ended the entry with the phrase that had become traditional, and it almost always brought tears to her eyes: _The light of my love will never fade, Sephiroth. May it bring you to us._

* * *

Life on Destiny Islands continued, with Jeanette going about her life as if she hadn't a care in the world. When she and Riku were shopping in the small district on the main island, he saw a sword master teaching other children how to use a blade. Immediately Riku wanted to do the same, knowing it would bring him that much closer to Sephiroth. Instead of enrolling him in the teacher's small class, which met rather infrequently, Jeanette opted to teach her son herself. Riku was pleasantly surprised his mother knew swordplay, and became her eager pupil.

She purchased two wooden training swords and proceeded to instruct Riku in everything she knew. Every time he mastered a technique, she was overcome with pride. Sephiroth was very much his father, with his inherit skills with the sword and amazing agility. It made her recall the times Sephiroth instructed her in using a sword, one match in particular.

During it Sephiroth had been able to read nearly every move Jeanette made. He had smiled down at her fondly when she pursed her lips in exasperation after he successfully sidestepped one of her attacks.

_"If you want to catch an opponent off-guard, you can't let him see what you're going to do in your eyes," Sephiroth said, bringing the Masamune up to block another one of her strikes. She took a step away from him, brushing back some of her disheveled hair and exhaling. _

_"You have an unfair advantage when it comes to me, Sephiroth," she said, smiling mischievously at him. He chuckled softly before coming at her again, his strikes quick and accurate. Jeanette managed to block the first few before sidestepping him. That caught him unawares, and before he knew it she had situated herself in front of him, a smile on her face as she pressed the flat side of the training sword against his bare chest. _

_"But I also have an advantage in this situation," she said, taking a step forward and running her hand up the expanse of his chest. He laid his free hand over hers, holding it in place above his heart. He closed the distance between them, his gaze locking with hers. Under the intensity of his gaze, Jeanette felt herself grow flushed, and she lowered the sword. _

_"It seems we both do," he replied before snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her to him, his lips closing over hers. She dropped her sword and wound her arms around his neck, her fingernails digging into his skin. Eventually their sparring match was forgotten, replaced by something just as physical, and entirely more satisfying. _

_As they lay on the floor of the tearoom, their clothes scattered in piles around them, Jeanette situated herself on an elbow and stared down at Sephiroth. He met her gaze, his eyes reflecting the peace he felt whenever they were together. _

_"Do you think we could ever get through a training session without it coming to this?" she remarked humorously. He ran a hand down the side of her face and neck before coming to a rest between her breasts. His light touch sent shivers through her body, reawakening her desire for him. _

_"I would hope not. We have plenty of time for things such as sparring. I would much rather spend my time here like this, looking at you and loving you." _

His words had made her eyes water, and after she leaned over to give him a gentle kiss his hands were on her again, igniting her passion for him. In spite of the anticipated delays in his sparring with her, Jeanette continued to learn under his tutelage and her master's. It wasn't surprising to her that the techniques she remembered were the ones she learned from Sephiroth. It was only fitting his son know them as well.

When Sora discovered Riku was learning to use a sword, he wanted to as well. Kaiya was a little reluctant, but Jeanette insisted it was perfectly safe, and that she'd always be on hand to watch. Kaiya finally agreed after Taro proclaimed it to be a fantastic idea. He enjoyed watching his son show off the moves he learned, even if they weren't exact.

After Sora left for the day, Jeanette and Riku always engaged in a one-on-one match in the water. They'd spend hours on the shoreline exchanging blows, Jeanette hardly amazed at Riku's seemingly never-ending supply of energy. Riku also often practiced alone while Jeanette rested or returned to the house to make dinner, and she had to wonder what was running through his mind.

During one evening Riku had simply stopped in mid-swing and turned to the sunset, his sword arm lowered and eyes focused elsewhere. Jeanette actually had to go outside to let him know dinner was ready. When she laid a hand on his shoulder he jumped, turned and looked up at her. Tears were in his eyes, and without a word he embraced her. Jeanette knelt down to hold him close, consoling him with her presence. It was not the first, or last time Riku reacted in such a way.

The only respite Riku had from his own thoughts was the times he showed off to Sora. One afternoon Taro had watched while Jeanette instructed the two boys. He was amazed at Riku's quickness, and even felt a little sorry for his own son each time Sora tried to emulate the other boy.

"I had no idea Riku was _that_ quick, Jeanette. Does he get it from you?" Taro asked, standing beside Jeanette as she took a break. She smiled fondly at her son when he leapt aside, chuckling at Sora's reaction.

"From me? Only a little bit. Almost all his skills are from his father."

"Well, I have to say this. He must have been some man," Taro breathed. Jeanette nodded.

"He certainly is."

The lessons continued on for the next few months, with Riku mastering nearly everything while Sora steadily improved. There were some instances where both boys had to be nursed after rough spars, and Jeanette was smiling as she applied a bandage to an open cut on Riku's left arm, the result of the day's practice.

"Sora caught me off guard, that's all. Next time he won't," Riku said, wincing slightly when his mother tightened the bandage.

"I can only imagine how you retaliated to Sora," she said, chuckling when he looked over at her and smiled a bit.

"I didn't really hurt him. What did Auntie Kaiya tell you?"

"Only that Sora took his injuries with pride, and didn't cry once," Jeanette replied. Riku smiled and nodded.

"Good. I hated it when he'd start crying after I hit him."

Jeanette finished applying the bandage and leaned back, announcing he was fine. Riku flexed his arm a little, then slid off the seat. He reached for Jeanette's hand and pulled her toward his bedroom, his mother following without protest. Riku came to a stop before his dresser, and the picture of Sephiroth. He released his mother's hand and approached the photograph, gently lifting it off the surface. After a moment he turned to show it to Jeanette.

"Mama, you can put Dada in your room now. I'm not a little boy anymore, so you have it," he said, suspending it in the air between them. Jeanette smiled softly at her son and laid a hand on his wrist. She gently lowered his arm as she spoke.

"Keep it in here, Riku. Let your father see how strong you're getting."

"But-" Riku stopped when Jeanette took the frame from him and returned it to the dresser. Riku looked crestfallen for a moment, unsure of how to react. He thought his mother would gladly take it.

"Your father is always with me no matter where I go. I keep him close to my heart, so I'm not alone. You do the same, all right?" Jeanette said, kneeling down to his level and brushing back some of his fine silver hair. There were tears shining in the corners of his blue eyes but he nodded. She smiled, kissed his forehead and pulled back.

"Let's put you to bed. You remember that we're going to the beach with Kaiya and Sora tomorrow, don't you?"

Riku nodded and smiled.

"We can stay down there as long as we want, right?" he asked. Jeanette chuckled and hugged him close, smiling when he wound his arms around her.

"Oh, we'll see. Come now, time to get ready for bed," she said, releasing him and directing his attention toward the bathroom again. He went without hesitation, remembering to grab his nightclothes before leaving the room. As she waited she looked at the photograph with a fond smile. _He tries so hard to be like you, Sephiroth. I only wish you were here to see it._

By then Riku returned, placing his dirtied clothes in the hamper beside the door and proceeding toward his bed. Jeanette helped him get comfortable, and before she bid him goodnight he lifted his stuffed starfish, his eyes questioning hers

"Do you think if we both wished on my starfish, Dada would come?" he asked quietly.

The innocence in the question proved to Jeanette that, in spite of his accelerated growth, Riku was still just a child. She kept the tears from her eyes as she settled beside him and touched the stuffed toy. Riku touched the other side and nodded. That was Jeanette's cue to close her eyes, and when she did she wasn't surprised to clearly see Sephiroth's image in her mind. He was smiling at her expectantly, his ice blue eyes shining with the love he had for her. _So long as we both believe, you will return to us. I know you will._

* * *

The following day dawned bright and pleasant, perfect for a trip down to the beach. Jeanette and Riku rendezvoused with Kaiya and Sora at her house, where they all walked toward the island's large, public beach. It was one of several located around, but this particular one was better suited for the mothers, largely due to the presence of lifeguards. It was at this beach both Riku and Sora learned to swim, and they had grown to love it ever since.

Stretching along the eastern side of the island, with areas set off for barbecues, camping and fishing, the beach was expectantly busy due to the season. Vendors that sold water toys, snorkels, and other such items were scattered throughout, as well as food wagons. The smell of food welcomed the four when they entered the immediate area, automatically drawing Sora's attention.

"Mommy, can we get a pretzel?" he asked, tugging on her hand. She smiled.

"If you do, you can't go swimming just yet," Kaiya said, chuckling when Sora reconsidered. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked up at her.

"I'll get one after. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Hurry, go find us a good spot!" Kaiya said, Sora running off with an excited squeal. Riku trailed after him, but only after remembering to take the blanket from Jeanette. The two women, both loaded down with all the supplies necessary for a beach outing, took their time in following the boys.

Other parents with equally energetic children were all around them, the sound of young laughter mixing in with the cry of seagulls that were lured to land by generous offerings of food. Two children chasing a ball raced by the two women, forcing them to come to a halt. The exasperated mother trailed after them, apologizing to the two before rushing after her children. Jeanette and Kaiya exchanged knowing glances and smiled.

Jeanette could easily find Riku in the crowd that spread out before her, for the sunlight glistened off his silver hair brightly. She saw him shaking his head at each spot Sora chose, then gestured for his friend to follow him. Sora gave chase, stumbling slightly due to his uneasy footing in the sand but still managed to keep up. Kaiya saw that and gave a rueful sigh.

"Your son is forever going to challenge mine, isn't he?" she remarked. Jeanette laughed.

"Unfortunately. Oh, I think they finally agreed on a spot," she replied, gesturing toward where their children waited. Riku was waving his arms overhead, calling for his mother to hurry. Sora mimicked him, jumping up and down in place to further illustrate his impatience.

Upon reaching the designated spot, Jeanette and Kaiya set up the blanket, unloaded the dry towels, toys and lunches. Jeanette removed sunscreen and beckoned Riku toward her, who went with some reluctance. She had to smile at the expression he wore before he plopped himself in front of her and turned.

"You don't want another bad sunburn, do you?" she asked as she poured a helping into her hand and began applying it to his bare back. He glanced at her over his shoulder, some strands of his silver hair hanging over his eye.

"It didn't hurt _that_ much, Mama," he said. Jeanette just gave him a look that said, 'Uh-huh' and continued. Once his back and shoulders were done, she had him turn round again so she could apply the lotion to his face. Pushing back his hair, smiling at his exasperated features, Jeanette dabbed some down the length of his nose, then moved on to the rest of his face and neck.

"All right, you're done," Jeanette announced, sitting back and twisting the cap in place on the sunscreen. Riku jumped to his feet, turned and ran down the beach. Kaiya had to remind Sora to sit still as she finished applying sunscreen to him, then gave up when he continued to squirm. Releasing Sora so he could join Riku by the water's edge, Kaiya heaved a sigh.

"Boys will be boys," Jeanette offered, shifting a glance her son's way as he called a challenge to Sora. He was already in the water, while Sora preferred to test it. Eventually Riku's call was answered, and Sora splashed in with great abandon.

"You know, I wanted to thank you for teaching him to use a sword," Kaiya began as she applied sunscreen to her arms. Jeanette smiled her friend's way, pausing in arranging Riku's toys beside the blanket.

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, but I have to. When he returns home after a day with you, he's in bed early," Kaiya finished, chuckling when Jeanette did.

"Ah, I knew there was another reason aside from his being kept busy," she added with a wink. Kaiya smiled and nodded. After taking turns in applying sunscreen to each other's backs, Kaiya stretched out and sighed, murmuring how wonderful the sun felt. Jeanette agreed as she removed her sketchbook. Situating herself beneath the umbrella that was erected behind them, Jeanette looked out into the water in search of Riku. Upon finding him she began sketching, wanting to add this moment to her journal.

Riku and Sora remained in the water for almost two hours before their hunger drove them back to the beach. Kaiya, who had been sunbathing for that length of time, received a surprise from her son as he stood over her, dripping wet.

"I'm hungry, Mommy," Sora said, kneeling next to her and grabbing hold of her wrist. She sat up, ruffled his drenched hair before taking hold of one of the towels nearby. Jeanette was already rubbing her own son down, who sat in front of her with some impatience.

"Are you going to swim too, Mama?" Riku asked once he and Sora were considered dry enough to sit down and eat. Jeanette nodded.

"In a little while. I'm drawing another picture, and I want to finish it," she said, showing it to him when he asked. Riku studied it, admiring his mother's handiwork. He pointed to himself and looked up.

"Do I really look like this?" he asked. Jeanette smiled and took the book back, then poked his middle. He giggled.

"Actually you're a lot cuter in reality," she said, smiling at how he appeared sheepish from her comment. Jeanette leaned over to give him a kiss on the head and encouraged him to finish his lunch. Sora, who heard the comment, only giggled. Riku cast him a sour glance as he bit down into his sandwich.

Once the two were done eating, and knowing they couldn't swim for a time, they took their individual sand buckets and returned to the shore. Sora was content digging holes and watching them fill up with water while Riku began constructing a sandcastle. Kaiya took the opportunity to go to her son's side, where she offered to help him dig. Jeanette drew a sketch of them, and Riku as he worked tirelessly on his sandcastle.

She found it easy to imagine Sephiroth there beside him, working just as efficiently in the construction of the castle. Jeanette smiled, then included Sephiroth in the scene with Riku, her eyes watering. Again she wondered, if only things had been different.

If only Hojo had given up on his need to test Riku in the same experiments Sephiroth underwent. Jeanette would still be in Wutai, but she would have had him with her, and with Riku. Although he would never admit it, Jeanette knew Riku envied Sora Taro's place in his life. Riku had been very young the last time he had seen his father, and those memories were dim if not gone. The only way he remembered Sephiroth was through Jeanette.

"Oh, is that Sora and I?" Kaiya asked, startling Jeanette so that she gave a gasp of surprise. Looking up at her friend, who leaned over her, she smiled. Angling the book so Kaiya could get a better view of the picture, she waited as the woman admired it. She sat down and shook her head in amazement.

"I wish I had half your talent as an artist. Tell me, were you an artist before?"

"When I was a little girl I used to paint pictures, but nothing quite so extravagant. I don't think I improved all that much," Jeanette admitted sheepishly, laughing when Kaiya gave her a look.

"Jeanette, I may not be an artist, but I know what I like."

"I should really trust your judgment, considering how efficiently you curtailed Taro's dabbling," Jeanette countered, generating a chuckle from Kaiya.

"Thank goodness the man had sense enough to listen to me when I told him he wasn't an artist. He's quite good at being a husband and father, so I told him to leave it at that," she explained. Jeanette raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What did he say to that?" she asked. A slight blush tinted Kaiya's tanned cheeks as she spoke.

"That he was more than happy exercising how good of a father he _could_ be," she replied. Jeanette didn't miss the innuendo and laughed. Kaiya tilted her head at her friend, watching her as she resumed drawing. At seeing what she was working on, she said,

"Is that Riku's father?"

"Yes. I can draw him so easily from memory alone," Jeanette said, smiling at her friend. Kaiya could read the sadness in Jeanette's eyes and reached over to touch her shoulder gently.

"There's still hope, Jeanette. He'll find his way here," she said softly. Jeanette lowered her pencil and looked up, the sunlight glistening off the tears in her eyes. She found Riku on the shore, keeping her gaze fixed on him as she spoke.

"I hope for that every day, every night. Riku does, too, but I can't let my sadness keep me down. I've gotten a lot better since my arrival, and I have you to thank for that."

Kaiya shook her head and smiled softly, knowing exactly what Jeanette was talking about. She also looked out to the beach, picking out her son as he continued to dig holes.

"If I were in your position, I think I would have acted the same way you did. I mean, you were stranded in a strange place, with no one to offer you support. Granted you had Riku, but he was so young and dependent on you during those times. I think if he had been here, the transition would have been a lot easier for you," Kaiya said, scooting closer to Jeanette and placing an arm around her shoulders. Jeanette murmured a response and lowered her head.

"No, I can't do this now. I can't cry," she said, hastily wiping away her tears. Kaiya hugged her close and smiled, emitting a soft chuckle.

"Do you ever stop to cry? Sometimes I think you keep how you really feel bottled up and it's not good for you," she admonished gently. At hearing her phrase Jeanette was reminded of all the times Peter insisted she take better care of herself, and she laughed. When Kaiya questioned her Jeanette looked over at her friend, smiling.

"A good friend of mine used to berate me for not being true to myself. It's good to know his intentions still exist in you," she said. Kaiya returned the smile, embraced her again and pulled away.

As Jeanette returned to her drawing, Kaiya happened to notice that the two boys had abandoned their sand play in favor of the water again. She sighed, mentioning how she hoped enough time had transpired. Jeanette smiled and assured her that they would be fine.

"Easy for you to say. Sora's gone swimming too soon before and he's paid for it. Riku must be immune," she mused. _If only you knew how immune he could be,_ Jeanette thought, looking down at the sketch she was working on.

As Hojo had told her on that fateful day, nearly all of Sephiroth's traits appeared dominant in Riku, and Jeanette could see that it was true. While it eased her mind knowing he wouldn't fall ill to diseases that plagued other children his age, she wondered if it would also set him apart from them. She distinctly recalled Sephiroth's own unease with not only his elevated status, but the rumors that cast him as superhuman.

_"Just once, I'd like it if other people would look at me as if I wasn't some kind of enigma," Sephiroth had said during one of the times he and Jeanette sat on the abandoned rooftop. It was shortly before their vacation to Costa del Sol, and both their duties were complete for the day. Their plan was to go to her apartment for dinner, then return to his for the remainder of the night. _

_"You can't really hold that against them, Sephiroth. They don't know you from who you were in the war," she replied, leaning against him. Sephiroth held her close, resting his hand at her waist while his other sought hers. She smiled when he gave it a tender squeeze. _

_"You're different from them. You see me as who I really am, and that means a lot to me. So long as you see the truth, nothing else will matter," he replied, looking over at her. The softness in his ice blue eyes, the hope in his gaze, made her smile. She leaned over to kiss him gently and pulled away. _

_"Nothing can change how I see you," she whispered. He gave her a warm, appreciative smile before gathering her closer. He leaned his head against hers, his eyes fixed on the setting sun and the canvas of gold it cast against the sky. After sitting like that for a few moments he turned toward her, staring deeply into her violet eyes. _

_"Sephiroth?" she said, falling silent when he placed a finger over her lips. He shook his head as he smiled fondly down at her. One hand came up to the side of her face as the other ran through her loose auburn hair. Leaning forward, he covered her mouth with his in a kiss that spoke of every emotion he had regarding her. When he pulled away he pressed another kiss to her forehead before whispering, _

_"I love you, Jeanette." _

The memory faded into the back of her mind, bringing Jeanette back to reality in time to see Riku coming toward the blanket. He plopped down beside her regardless of his drenched state and leaned over, wanting to get a closer look at what she was drawing.

"Oh! You drew Dada making a sandcastle with me," he said, looking up at her and smiling. She nodded and laid the book aside.

"I think I'll go for that swim now. I'll race you to the water!" she said, leaping to her feet and running. Riku gave chase, giggling with all the carefree spirit of youth. Jeanette reached the water's edge and stopped, laughing when Riku raced on by and threw himself into the water. Sora, who sat in the shallow area, giggled as water from Riku's entrance splashed onto him.

"I win, Mama! I beat you to the water!" Riku called triumphantly, turning toward her and grinning. Jeanette waded further in until she was standing above her son, her hands on her hips and smile on her face.

"Yes, but can you beat me in swimming?" she challenged. Before he could respond she went further in and dove under, surfacing some feet away. Glancing at him over her shoulder, she grinned before swimming away. Riku, not to be outdone even by his own mother, called to her as he gave chase. Sora attempted to follow, paddling after them before the water became too deep. He pouted as he watched Riku drift further away, then turned back to resume his sand play.

Jeanette went out so far and turned, gesturing for Riku to come to her. He did so with the efficiency of a fish, darting under the water only to surface directly in front of her.

"See? I can swim as good as you," he said, pride showing in his blue eyes. Jeanette mussed his hair with a smile.

"As _well_, and yes you can. Come here," she said, reaching for him. He went to her with a smile, treading water as well as she. Gesturing to her back, Jeanette said,

"You remember how I used to carry you around in the water, right?"

"Yeah!" Riku replied, throwing his arms around her shoulders and positioning himself on her back. Jeanette launched herself into the waves, swimming across the surface of the water while Riku held on and laughed in delight. She circled the immediate area a few times before heading back to shore, Riku still holding onto her. She smiled when he snuggled against the back of her head.

As Jeanette slowly made her way toward shore, supporting her son piggyback style and head raised, she saw Kaiya sitting beside Sora on the beach. Kaiya was building a sandcastle while Sora eagerly dug another hole nearby, laughing in glee each time it was filled by the oncoming surf. Riku also saw his friend and laid his head on Jeanette's shoulder. His voice had a note of pride in it as he spoke.

"You can make a better sandcastle than Auntie Kaiya."

"Thank you, Mr. Architect," Jeanette replied with a chuckle, reaching over to tousle his hair. He giggled, then slid off her shoulders to swim back to shore himself. Jeanette went to follow when she felt something brush against her right leg. The sensation drew her attention, and she furrowed her brow. The water was murky due to the sand her footsteps kicked up, and she stopped. Suddenly she gasped sharply, and through the sudden onslaught of pain looked down to see what was responsible for it.

A jellyfish had attached itself to her right calf, four of its long tentacles wrapped around her in a stranglehold. Pain shot up her leg with lightning speed, driving away all thoughts except for the agony she felt. She stumbled forward with a small cry, losing her footing and landing on her hands and knees in the water. A woman wading nearby saw Jeanette fall and went up to her, asking what had happened. Jeanette's reply was a small groan, and she fell onto her side in the shallow water.

The woman shouted for help as she pulled Jeanette onto her back. Other swimmers reacted immediately, a man calling for the lifeguard stationed nearby. The lifeguard, a sturdy man whose skin was tanned due to all the sun exposure he received, answered the call to help with efficiency. While he raced toward the shore he called to a woman named Janet to retrieve the first-aid kit.

Surprised by the sudden activity around them, Sora and Riku stopped playing to look around. Kaiya, after telling the boys to stay put, went up to the circle of people that had formed in such a short time. She elbowed her way past the onlookers, the words 'What's going on?' dying in her throat the moment she saw Jeanette.

"Oh no! What's happened to her?" Kaiya cried, going to her friend's side only to be held back by one of the other lifeguards that had arrived. He shook his head at her.

"Give us some room, ma'am. We need to work fast," he said, nodding to the others. Kaiya watched with tears in her eyes as one of the lifeguards exposed the jellyfish on Jeanette's leg, wincing as it was removed. The moment it was removed, he poured vinegar over the remaining tentacles. Jeanette gasped sharply at the sensation, and her eyelids fluttered closed. Thirty seconds later the tentacles were removed carefully, where they were deposited into a bag another man held for disposal. A white bandage was secured in place, and the lifeguard who had answered the call for help initially lifted Jeanette into his arms.

The crowd parted to expose a pathway, with Riku standing directly in the center of it. His blue eyes were wide in confusion and fear, his chest heaving as his breathing escalated. He saw his mother's body draped in the arms of the lifeguard and reacted on instinct.

"What's happened to my mama? Where are they taking her?" he demanded tearfully, Kaiya coming in to forcefully restrain him so the man could take Jeanette to a clinic. She managed to keep his squirming form within her arms, kneeling down and hugging him so that his back was to the activity. His sobbing continued, broken only by the wish to see his mother.

"Riku, your mother's been stung by a jellyfish. They're taking her to the doctor so he can make her better," Kaiya crooned past her own tears. Riku's demands were reduced to whimpers and he collapsed in her arms. Sora came up to them, bucket and shovel in each hand and eyes nearly luminous.

"Is Auntie Jeanette gonna be okay?" he asked in a soft whisper. Kaiya drew her son into her arms as well, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Riku continued to weakly call for his mother, but he did not try to free himself.

"She'll be fine, darling. She'll be fine," Kaiya replied gently. After a time she assumed her feet and took the boys by the hand, turning to head back to the blanket when a woman approached them.

"I can take Riku to see his mother," she offered softly. That was when Kaiya recognized her as the beach's swimming instructor. Giving a slow nod, Kaiya released Riku's hand. He sniffed as he wiped at his eyes. The instructor knelt down to his level and smiled at him. It was hard to forget a child as talented as Riku, especially when he took to swimming with the efficiency of a professional as others his age fumbled with simple techniques.

"Is Auntie Kaiya right?" Riku asked, looking up into the other woman's face. Tears slid down his pale cheeks, and he swallowed.

"Will Mama be okay?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Come on," she said, offering her hand. He took it, allowing her to lead him away. Kaiya watched them disappear, then returned to the blanket to pack up everything. Jeanette's sketchbook caught her eye, and she noticed it was open to the page that featured Riku building a sandcastle alongside his father. _Please let her be well. She's all Riku has in this world._

* * *

The clinic was located within close proximity to the beach due to absolute necessity, for it wasn't unusual to respond to such emergencies as heat stroke, dehydration or severe sunburns. Jellyfish stings didn't occur nearly as often as the other three, but the clinic was ready for anything. Knowing that a sting victim was on the way, the doctor on duty had already prepared anti-venom injections and an IV upon arrival.

"Keith, how long has it been since the sting?" the doctor asked as soon as the lifeguard entered with Jeanette in his arms. She was barely conscious, moaning at how the sting was burning. Keith laid her out on the available cot in the room and stepped back, looking toward the older man.

"I'd say about five minutes, maybe more. It got her pretty good," he reported solemnly. The doctor gave a thoughtful nod as he went to inspect the wound. He removed the bandage carefully, his eyes widening beneath his glasses.

"That will be all, Keith. Thank you for bringing her to us quickly," the doctor said. Keith nodded, glanced one last time at Jeanette before taking his leave.

The moment he stepped into the main room he saw his wife enter holding the hand of a silver-haired boy. A painful truth hit him at that moment, one that made him ashamed. He was thankful it wasn't her lying on the table in the other room.

"Elisa, what brings you here? I thought you had a class," Keith said, approaching her. Elisa glanced down at the boy beside her, who was looking around the room curiously.

"This is that woman's son. I know them, and I wanted to bring him here to see her," Elisa explained, her brown eyes softening the longer she looked at Riku. Keith exhaled slowly.

"He'll have to wait. The doctor is working on her now, and I think he'll be able to save her," he reported. Elisa was about to speak when a sharp cry sounded from the other room. Riku became alert and raced toward the door, breaking free from Elisa's hand with such force she actually felt pain.

"Mama? Mama, are you in there?" he cried, banging his small fists on the door. Keith went to the boy and pulled him away, grunting in surprise at the child's strength as he resisted. Peering into the small window in the center of the door, the color left his face.

Machines hooked up to the woman's form were beeping in a strange sort of harmony, but the one he saw was the heart monitor. It was reading a flat line, and someone had begun administering CPR. Elisa came up behind him, also looking into the window only to gasp softly. She covered her mouth with her hand, then stole a glance at Riku. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he fought against Keith's grip.

"I wanna see her. Let me see her!" Riku shouted before finally breaking free and heading for the door. Keith grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back.

"The doctor is trying to save her! He can't do it when _you're_ in the way!" he said hastily, capturing Riku's attention. Elisa gave a small gasp of surprise, hardly believing her husband had said such a thing to a little boy. Riku's surprise gave way to anger, and he pulled free. His blue eyes were narrowed at the man who had come to his mother's aid, his teeth clenched.

"I wouldn't be in the way. I'm not a little boy," Riku said darkly.

"You want your mother to be all right, don't you?" Keith countered. Riku gave a furious nod, the glare softening. Keith heaved a deep sigh and dropped to his knees beside Riku. His voice was low and apologetic as he spoke.

"Then let them help her. You can see her when they're done, all right?"

Riku looked up at the door that led to his mother, fresh tears forming in his eyes. He turned away from Keith and sank to the floor where he hugged his knees. Keith reached out and touched Riku's head, offering him consolation. The little boy didn't flinch away, but he did lower his head onto his upright knees.

"You didn't have to say that to him," Elisa said quietly when Keith rose and faced her. He gave a helpless sigh.

"I know, but what else could I have said? You know as well as I do that he would have burst into the room and interrupted everything. I don't see any problem with him staying here, so long as he behaves. He'll be fine," Keith said at seeing the look in Elisa's brown eyes. She shook her head.

"I'm going to stay with him until he's allowed to see his mother. I can't just leave him alone like this. Don't worry, my classes are finished for the day," she explained. At length Keith agreed, embraced her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She smiled warmly at him, and watched him vanish through the doorway.

When he left Elisa sat beside Riku, angling her head in his direction. She thought about speaking to him, but by the way he held himself she knew he wouldn't be responsive. Instead she opted to just sit by him and wait.

About two hours later the door opened, alerting Riku immediately. He shot to his feet and looked up into the exhausted features of the doctor. He gave a slight start at seeing the boy, and Elisa quickly explained.

"This is her son. Is she all right?" Elisa asked.

"She's stable, for now," he replied, running his hand down the length of his face. Riku took that as permission and darted past the doctor, heading directly for the bed Jeanette was on. The doctor turned his gaze back to Elisa after watching Riku vanish.

"Do you know if she has any family here, Elisa?"

The question shocked the brunette, and she gave a slight shrug.

"I don't know. I remembered the both of them when she took Riku for his swimming lessons last year. Jeanette, yes, that's her name. She has a friend who also enrolled her son into the program. Shall I get her?" Elisa asked.

"I think you should. We've had to resuscitate her once before, and she needs an oxygen mask to breathe. The chances of survival are very, very slim," the doctor explained in a subdued voice. Elisa swallowed, knowing that most victims from such a sting rarely survived.

"Don't rule her out just yet. She may pull through," she offered. The doctor cast a glance at the boy beside his mother, her limp hand in his.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

He was aware of nothing else save the sight of his mother, lying helplessly in bed with a mask over her face. Machines that were alien to Riku beeped at odd intervals, sometimes in tune with the sound of her breathing via a device, sometimes making a cruel mockery of it. Her right leg was upraised on a plastic support, the ugly red welts glowing against the paleness of her skin. Tears blurred his vision and he wiped them away.

"Mama? Can you hear me?" he asked softly. He waited to see if she did, and when she made no movement he lowered his head onto the bed. He gripped her hand tightly, hoping that the sensation would waken her. Minutes dragged, and Jeanette still showed no signs of life.

"Please don't go," Riku whispered, squeezing his eyes shut on tears. It was at that moment he felt gentle pressure applied to his hand, and he lifted his head. Jeanette was watching him through partially hooded eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. Riku climbed onto the chair situated beside the bed so he could get a closer look at her, his hand still closed around hers.

"You're awake now? Can you come home?" he asked, hope flaring to life in his chest. Jeanette continued to smile at him as she reached up to touch his face. Her fingers brushed aside some strands of silver hair, revealing his expressive blue eyes. How much he resembled Sephiroth at that moment, and it caused her heart to ache.

"…Riku…" she said, her voice muffled due to the mask. Riku nodded.

"Can you come home?" he repeated. Jeanette's hand slowly lowered away from his face, resting at her side. He watched her curiously, growing alarmed when her eyes slid closed again. He reached out to shake her upper arm, his voice urgently calling for her.

"Mama! Mama, come back!" he cried. Jeanette's eyelids fluttered open for a fraction of a second, and focused on the space behind her weeping son. Realization entered her gaze, and she whispered a name before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

Jeanette found herself adrift in a sea of darkness, with indistinguishable voices echoing all around her. Some were raised in pitch as others could barely be considered whispers, but all of them were ignored. Jeanette felt as if she were being pulled forward, and at the same time backward, and went with the sensation.

The darkness seemed an endless tunnel that stretched out before, above and below her as the invisible force pulled her along. Brief flashes of memory appeared and faded all around her, coming to life in a fraction of a second before returning to darkness. She realized she was headed for a particular memory, for the closer she drew to it the more she saw that it wasn't going to fade. It was a very tender memory, one that she had kept close to her heart for five years.

She was dropped right into the memory, assimilated into her past self with effortless grace. The interior of Sephiroth's dojo surrounded her, then the sights and sounds associated with the memory. She stared up into Sephiroth's face, reading desire in the depths of his ice blue eyes. He was holding her tenderly, one hand secured on her shoulder as his other rested against the middle of her back.

"I know you've been hurt in the past," he whispered huskily. Jeanette felt great joy at taking hold of either side of his face and bringing it to hers, kissing his lips passionately.

"I want this, Sephiroth. And I want you," she replied. The image blurred then, replaced by the white walls of his bedroom. The two of them were on his large black bed, experiencing one another for the first time. Jeanette was overcome with the very feel of him above her, the way his voice sounded as he breathed her name into her ear, and how his touch set her desire to new heights. As she reached the pinnacle of her pleasure in him, she gripped him to her and whispered,

"I love you, Sephiroth."

The moment the words left her mouth, she was suddenly thrust out of her past self, and emitted a small cry of despair. She missed the warmth of his embrace and shivered, realizing at that moment she was en route to yet another memory. However, this one held an aura of absolute loneliness to it. Loneliness of such a scale she didn't think it was possible.

Jeanette appeared in yet another scene of Sephiroth's bedroom, tears streaming down her face. The loneliness crept down her spine, and she shivered. The lights in the room were dim, and she faintly saw a figure sitting on the edge of the bed. Riveted to the spot, all she could do was watch, and feel.

The figure's attention was focused on something in his hands, something he rolled between his fingers in a repetitive motion that made her think it gave him comfort. It was at that moment the figure lifted his head, the path his tears made down his cheeks glowing amidst the darkness. Jeanette reached for him, knowing in her heart it was Sephiroth.

_My love, what is this? What am I seeing?_ she thought, taking a step toward him. Sephiroth turned his head ever so slightly, allowing Jeanette the full appreciation of his features.

In spite of the darkness of the room, she saw the pain carved into his face and it sent shockwaves through her heart. Jeanette approached him with urgency, the want to comfort him great when he lowered his head again. It was then she saw what he held within his hands.

The object was a child's toy, complete with a bow wrapped around the handle. Jeanette covered her mouth with both hands as the meaning behind what she saw was revealed. It was a replica of his own sword, crafted for the whim of a son who idolized his father. Riku had wanted his own Masamune, and Sephiroth would have given that to him.

_If we hadn't been forced to leave…_, Jeanette thought regretfully, swallowing past the lump in her throat. Sephiroth's grip tightened around the handle of the sword, and she heard him choke back a sob.

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth, look at me, please! I'm right here! I've _always_ been right here!" she called, rushing toward him with tears spilling from her eyes. Her arms were open to embrace him, to chase away the loneliness from his heart when the image suddenly vanished. Sephiroth's hunched, quietly despairing form wavered into nothing, and the force that brought her there pulled her back. Jeanette called Sephiroth's name again, the last syllable dying in her throat as darkness surrounded her.

Other flashes of memory assaulted her, from her childhood to her entering medical school, to her father's passing, to her time served in the Meaningless War, and her meeting Sephiroth for the very first time. To her, he seemed somewhat overwhelmed at his position in the war, and while he maintained a very cool composure, she could see through it.

He was the commander in chief of the war effort, and every one of his orders was met with hasty obedience. His prowess on the battlefield earned him respect from both enemy and ally, while some also feared him. Jeanette recalled a ranking officer quipping at how dangerous Sephiroth really was, and how Shinra should keep him on a short leash. She had thought the comment ridiculous then, and continued to adhere by it even as she began their relationship.

Those memories faded again, replaced with others ones that felt more recent. Destiny Islands as she first remembered it upon waking up on shore, to her crying for what she lost to being determined for Riku's sake. Riku's face overshadowed all other memories, and Jeanette focused entirely on him.

He was the reason she forsake her world for another. The child Hojo had forced on her turned into the son both she and Sephiroth loved. _No…not yet…I can't leave…yet…_ She reached for Riku, mouthing his name before a flash of light blinded her.

* * *

Jeanette's eyes opened at last, the images she had seen burned into her memory. Faces hovered above hers, one of which she didn't recognize. She focused on the one she did and stumbled over the woman's name.

"Kaiya?"

"Yes. Oh, thank goodness," Kaiya said, tears forming in her eyes. Jeanette looked around, seeking her son. She found him curled up beside her, much like how he used to when a nightmare woke him up. She gathered him closer to her and bowed her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kaiya saw that and reached over to dab at her friend's eyes with a tissue, smiling a little.

"Now don't you start listening to your feelings on me. I'm supposed to remind you to," she said, her smile widening when Jeanette actually emitted a soft, if weak, chuckle. The doctor went to inspect the sting wound, giving a sigh. The red welts were as bright as before, and some swelling had incurred.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked, looking up at Jeanette. It was then she realized she was wearing a mask, and nodded. Her chest felt tight, and she tried to discover a way breathing didn't hurt as she spoke.

"I'm…all right. What happened?" she asked softly.

"A box jellyfish happened to you, actually. Thanks to the speed in which you were brought here and your own will, you've made it- so far. I need to know what you want done with your son should you…" the doctor said, trailing off at the end of his statement. Jeanette's eyes traveled to Riku again, studying the innocence he displayed while sleeping. Kaiya turned away to weep, not wanting to upset Jeanette any more than she already was.

Jeanette knew she was dying. She wasn't sure how, but she knew. Running a hand down the length of Riku's mussed hair, she sighed softly. All she wanted to do was remain with her son for as long as he needed her. A small smile worked its way onto her face when he nuzzled against her hand. He murmured something in his sleep before falling silent. _Riku…_

"He is to attend…the services…don't keep…him from…that right…"

"Yes, of course. Anything else?" the doctor asked. Kaiya turned when her friend mentioned her name, her face reddened from her tears. Jeanette reached for her with a trembling hand.

"Kaiya…he'll need…a good…home…"

Kaiya grabbed her friend's hand and held it, pressing it to her breast.

"I'll gladly take Riku in, Jeanette. But please, don't give up yet! You can't," she said, biting her lower lip to keep from sobbing. Jeanette continued softly, as if Kaiya hadn't spoken.

"…my journals…Riku knows where they are…have him hold onto…them so…Sephiroth…can understand…" Jeanette finished, pulling in a breath due to the strain talking placed on her. Kaiya nodded again, promising to do exactly as Jeanette asked. Jeanette smiled, gave her friend's hand a squeeze before pulling it free. Kaiya released it, then turned away to cry.

"Do you want me to send him home with her?" the doctor asked, gesturing toward Riku. Jeanette shook her head and gathered him closer to her.

"No…let him stay," she replied. The doctor nodded, then motioned for Kaiya to come with him. The woman looked at Jeanette and Riku again before the urge to hold her own son drove her from the room. After the doctor left a nurse came in to check Jeanette's vitals. When she was finished she smiled down at Riku.

"He's a beautiful little boy," she complimented.

"…yes, he is…Sephiroth, look at him…our son is beautiful…our Riku is…beautiful," Jeanette said absently, heedless of the fact that it was not Sephiroth she was speaking to. She didn't even hear the nurse leave.

The longer she looked at her sleeping son, the more various thoughts came to mind. At first she had been angry due to the fact that Hojo forced her to conceive, but the moment Riku was born Jeanette knew he belonged only to she and Sephiroth. Tears entered her eyes. She loved him so much it hurt.

"Riku…be strong…in heart…always…I love…you…" she whispered, feeling herself drift away. With the last of her strength Jeanette held onto him tightly and closed her eyes. She whispered how much she was going to miss him just before the darkness came. This time she didn't fight it.

* * *

Jeanette opened her eyes, finding herself standing in the center of a long, white corridor. There were several doors alongside her, some open while others remained closed. She took a step forward, slowly, the first door to her right playing back a scene of her tenth birthday. She excitedly blew out her candles to the cheers of her family, and Marie and Nicholas came in to kiss either of her cheeks. Jeanette paused to look in the door briefly, recalling how much she loved and missed her parents. After whispering she loved them, the door closed.

Another memory was playing out to her left, this time revealing a teenaged Jeanette confronting her long-time crush. He had been an excellent surfer, the recipient of countless school awards and quite popular with the girls. At the time Jeanette was still entering puberty, and highly unsure of herself. When she went to talk to him, he gave her a surprised look, as if she were beneath him. The humiliating sound of laughter ended that memory, and Jeanette walked past it.

Other doors displaying memories of her growth were open for her to view, but some she chose not to recall. She briefly saw herself draped in black at her father's service, unable to help herself from sobbing. Flashes of her days in Shinra also played, and one scene she had to watch.

She had been on an elevator headed to the floor where her office was located when a young man came rushing forward, calling that she hold the elevator. She did so by pressing the 'open door' button on the panel, smiling at his haphazard appearance. The young man ran a hand through his mussed brown hair at entering, and nodded his thanks.

"I'm new to the building, and late for my new job to top it off!" he said breathlessly, dropping the two bags he held to the floor and sighing. Jeanette nodded to his explanation, seeing that he was an intern by the photocopied identification badge looped around his neck.

"That's not a good way to start off a new position. Who are you interning for?" she asked. He rummaged through one of his bags, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

"She's the head nurse for SOLDIER. I hope she's not the type to transfer an intern on a whim!" he said, shaking his head. Jeanette's grin widened.

"She's not, because she's also late."

"What?" he asked, looking over at her wide-eyed. Jeanette laughed and extended her hand.

"I'm the head nurse. My name is Jeanette," she introduced. The look of disbelief on his face remained there until he had to laugh. He completed the handshake, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm Peter. I guess it's okay for me to be late if my boss is too," he said. Jeanette smiled and nodded, then added mischievously,

"Just don't make this a habit. I'm not late _every_ day."

Peter's reply faded just as the memory did, and Jeanette continued on her way down the hall. Without knowing why or how, she knew that what she had been searching for resided at the end of the corridor. Even in knowing this, her steps were not hastened.

Instead she kept to her steady pace, peering into her memories every so often. She had to stop and watch nearly every memory she ever had of Sephiroth. The mere sight of him was enough to bring tears to her eyes, and feelings of intense yearning in her heart.

A door appeared in front of her once she reached the end, bringing her to a stop. This was it. What she needed to see, where she needed to be. What she had lost lay just beyond, ready to welcome her back. Secure in that knowledge, Jeanette took a step forward.

When she was nearly on top of it the door swung open, a bitter wind tugging at her clothes and hair. She gasped at the chill that emanated from the inside, but she didn't let it sway her. Holding herself against the cold, Jeanette lifted her head and plunged into the darkness.

As she tumbled down, down, she was assaulted with a series of emotions. She felt anger, betrayal, and ultimate sorrow. It was Sephiroth she was feeling, and it made her tremble. Was this due to her disappearance, or was it much more?

Distorted images, like those captured forever in a broken mirror, fell in succession all around her as she continued her descent. A brief flash of a fire-ravaged town was followed by the sound of a sword cutting into flesh, then an agonized scream. She heard nothing for several moments, until the sound of laughter cut into the darkness. The laugh made her shiver.

At last she touched ground, surrounded by suspended shards of glass, each one bearing moving pictures from memories she did not possess. It was there she saw Sephiroth, standing alone among the hovering pictures. His head was lowered, with his bangs hiding his features. A smile broke out onto her face, and she increased her strides. After all this time, she was going to be reunited with him.

"Sephiroth, my love," she whispered, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks. Sephiroth lifted his gaze toward her, stilling her forward progress. His ice blue eyes were red-rimmed from tears that made paths down his dirtied cheeks, and she could see various emotions in them. His eyes found her and stayed, a flash of disbelief crossing his face.

"You…are lost to me," he said, the sorrow in his tone reaching out to Jeanette and freeing her from her paralysis. She shook her head and approached him, her hands raised to touch him. The moment her fingers came into contact with his flesh, she wondered how she could have ever forgotten the feel of him. Sephiroth leaned into her touch, the motion causing tears to roll down his cheeks.

"I was always with you, my dearest. Now we can be together," she whispered tenderly. The moment she said that light exploded directly in front of her, forcing him away from her. She cried out to him, reaching for his hand blindly. It was at that moment she understood. She couldn't be with him. The pain of the truth burned her, but she had to see him again. One last time.

By force of will she sent the light elsewhere, revealing Sephiroth to her again. Jeanette went to him, smiling through her tears. His haunted eyes met hers, and he reached for her with a desperation she understood all too well. Soon she was in his arms, holding him so close to her she fought back the urge to weep. Around them some of the cold lifted, pushed away by the warmth of her love.

He murmured her name as if it were a prayer, squeezing his eyes shut on tears. His voice was muffled when he spoke, the pleading note she heard in it unmistakable.

"Please…don't go. Don't leave me," he said, turning so that his face was pressed against the side of her head. Jeanette slowly pulled away and smiled lovingly up at him, in spite of her tears. She brought a hand up to run it down the length of his cheek, her fingertips brushing away tears.

"I'll be waiting for you," she whispered before bringing his face to hers and kissing him tenderly. She held either side of his face, forever wanting to remember the feel of his skin beneath hers, the pressure of his lips on hers, and the warmth of his love washing over her.

When she broke the kiss she smiled up at him again. He was slowly drifting away from her, his eyes forever locked with hers. He reached for her with outstretched fingers, his voice breaking as he called her name. But Jeanette couldn't stop herself from leaving, and she continued to smile. Eventually the darkness swallowed Sephiroth and the floating shards of memory, while Jeanette continued to go back. A circle of light opened up behind her, and Jeanette simply let go.

* * *

Riku was awakened by the ear-piercing alarm the heart monitor machine released, forcing him to sit up and look around in confusion. It was dark in the room save the lights provided by the machines, and they cast a pale, greenish glow over his mother's face. Riku drew closer to her, reaching out to rouse her by shaking her shoulder.

"Mama?" he said uneasily. There was no response. The machine continued to beep, but Riku ignored it. He shook her again, this time using both hands.

"Mama! Wake up! Wake up, please!" he cried, his voice growing in pitch as his fear escalated. Jeanette simply laid there, the faintest echo of a smile on her lips and dried paths of tears on her cheeks. Riku's own tears burned his eyes as he continued calling to her, a sense of fear overcoming him. Why, why didn't she wake up?

By this time the nurse on duty rushed in, flipping on the lights and heading for the bed. At seeing Riku trying to awaken his mother she went to investigate, growing disheartened the moment she saw the woman's vitals. She switched off the machine, the beeping trailing off into a high-pitched echo that was drowned out by Riku's own sobs.

"I'm so sorry. She's gone," the nurse said quietly. Riku shook his head stubbornly.

"No she isn't. She's just asleep. Isn't that right, Mama? You're sleeping, right?" Riku said, looking down at her. The light revealed her pale complexion, as well as the fact that she wasn't breathing.

"Right?" he repeated, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence. The nurse went to take Riku's hand when he shrugged her off. Tears ran unchecked down his round cheeks, and he continued to shake Jeanette. The other woman had to turn away, lest her own sadness be revealed to the despairing little boy.

He was still doing that when the doctor came in, followed by another nurse. He looked to the woman in the room, who shook her head solemnly. The doctor heaved a great sigh, then turned to the nurse who accompanied him. Her glassy eyes were fixed on Riku, and she swallowed.

"Notify her friend, and the funeral home. The boy will need to get some sleep in a real bed," the doctor said. She nodded and went to do as was told, leaving the doctor to witness what no one should. Riku's vain attempts at rousing his mother tugged at his heart, and he had to turn away. To lose a mother so young…

"_Mama!_" Riku shrilled before falling over her chest and weeping wildly. The doctor and nurse left him there, unsure or unable to console him over this traumatic experience.

About twenty minutes later a teary-eyed Kaiya entered the room with Taro, and she found that Riku had sobbed himself into exhaustion. She also saw that he must have wrapped himself up in Jeanette's arms in an attempt to regain the warmth he'd never feel again. The sight of it made her heart weep, and Kaiya truly felt at a loss. She gently eased him off the bed, turning to hand him over to Taro. He looked down at Jeanette and shook his head, whispering how sorry he was.

Kaiya paused to stare down at Jeanette, seeing that the mask had been removed from her face. There was peace on her features, the sort she knew Riku wouldn't achieve for a while. She sniffed as she brushed some of Jeanette's auburn hair away from her forehead.

"Kaiya, come on," Taro urged gently, breaking into his wife's thoughts. She nodded and turned away from Jeanette's form. She squeezed her eyes shut as she fought against sobbing, and Taro knowingly placed an arm around her shoulders. The two left the room together, with Riku draped over Taro's shoulder and head resting on it. His eyes partially opened in time to see two orderlies wheel Jeanette's body out of the room before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Services for Jeanette were held at the island's only funeral hall, where a procession of mourners followed the casket toward the designated burial site afterwards. Trailing behind the casket topped with numerous flowers were Kaiya and Taro, Sora in between them. Riku was a little ways ahead, watching the casket that carried his mother's physical remains with intense yearning. He had spent the past three days at their home, hardly sleeping or eating. The times he did sleep he always woke up crying for Jeanette.

Behind Taro and Kaiya was Eleanor, whose face was hidden behind a veil of black. She constantly dabbed at her eyes, sniffing as the sadness of the event hit her all over again. All she had to do was look at Riku to realize the true tragedy of Jeanette's sudden death. Others who knew Jeanette surrounded Eleanor, all sharing the same thought: what was to become of Riku?

Because Jeanette had no kin to survive her save her five-year old son, Eleanor had commissioned the entire thing, and spoke of Jeanette fondly. She called her the daughter she never had, and wept. Kaiya had to be led away on the arm of her husband, too choked up to continue with her speech. Keith and Elisa were also present, choosing to speak together to honor the woman they knew, if but shortly.

When the time for talk passed, the casket was readied over the open spot of earth located in a glade. The mourners crowded around the area, relying on one another for emotional support and comfort. Weeping was reduced to barely audible whimpers as the first person approached the casket and tossed a single flower into the grave. The others followed suite until Riku was alone.

Kaiya placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, whispering to him that he could take his time. He gave her an absent nod. Sora wanted to remain behind, but Taro only shook his head and took his son by the hand. Sora watched Riku over his shoulder the entire time he was led away.

Riku cautiously approached the edge of the grave, casting his gaze across the mahogany casket. Several things came to mind the longer he stared down at it, but the most prominent was how much he wanted Jeanette back. He had drifted in and out of reality since her death, only to relive the tragedy all over again. The flower in his hand trembled, and he swallowed. He dropped the flower onto the surface of the casket, seeing that it had landed a little ways from the others.

Tears ran down his cheeks the longer he stared at the hole in the ground, at the box that contained his mother's body until he couldn't bear it. He ran away from the burial site, from where Kaiya and Taro waited to take him back to their house, away from the others who remained to wish him well. He headed directly for his house, bursting through the door so hard he nearly knocked it off its hinges.

His strides took him to his bedroom and the photograph on display there, which he grabbed. He looked down at his father's image, tears blurring his vision. Why, why did it have to be this way? Why did she have to die?

"I wish you were here, Dada. But I'll find you. I'll find you," Riku declared through his tears. Clutching the photograph to his chest, he sat on his bed and wept, wanting things to be the same as before. He wanted Jeanette to come in and hold him, to shield him from the brutal reality of living. He wanted his father to appear, giving Riku the strength he needed to go on. But he was alone.

It was dark when Kaiya came into the room, softly calling his name. Riku, who had fallen asleep while embracing the picture, reluctantly came to and rubbed his eyes. At seeing her he shook his head.

"No, I wanna stay here. This is my room," he said, rolling over so that his back was to her. Kaiya approached the edge of his bed and sat down on it, turning to face him. He had curled himself up into a ball, his head tucked against his chest. She placed a hand on his back.

"I know, dear. But you can't stay here alone," she began. Riku shook his head.

"I'm not alone. I have Dada with me," he replied, his voice muffled as he buried his head deeper into his chest. Kaiya let her tears flow and she swallowed.

"Your father will always be with you no matter where you go. The same goes for your mother. You can come back here and visit-"

"Why do I have to visit my own house?" Riku demanded, sitting up and turning to face her. She saw inconsolable sadness in his eyes, and it made her wonder what would become of Sora should something happen to her and Taro.

"Riku," Kaiya said, flinching a little when he smacked her outstretched hand away. Tears were running down his face now, and his eyes shimmered from blue to the faintest green from the outside light.

"No! I'm not going! This is _my_ house! Mama will be back soon, and she'll worry if I'm not here!" he cried. Unable to bear his tears or the desperation in his voice, Kaiya took him in her arms and held him close. He tried to free himself, but soon gave in to his emotions.

His small shoulders trembled with each sob that wracked his body, and Kaiya was at a loss. No matter what she offered him, she wasn't Jeanette. And Jeanette was what he wanted, more than anything else in the whole world.

* * *

For a few weeks Kaiya stayed with Riku in his home, merely there to keep the boy company as he went about his daily life. He woke up at regular intervals, bathed and dressed himself, only to go to his mother's room and sit on her bed for hours at a time. Kaiya never got over the hollow look in his eyes each time she saw him. She was beginning to understand the sort of fever that had overcome Jeanette upon her arrival, for the same one had afflicted her son.

Eventually she was able to convince Riku to come home with her, which he agreed to do only if he could go to his house whenever he wanted. When she told him that it wasn't his house any longer, she expected him to become angry. He only cried.

The first months without Jeanette were very trying on Riku and those who wanted to help him. He was constantly fussy, often irritable, but most of all incredibly lonely. He spent a great deal of time at Jeanette's graveside, leaving her items he had made to honor her memory. He also successfully picked a paopu fruit, and after biting into it, left it there as well.

Kaiya and Taro did everything they could to bring Riku out of his sadness, for they felt a five-year old boy shouldn't be so burdened. Granted he wasn't an ordinary child, Kaiya wanted him to still be able to act and play like one. It was Sora who made him smile for the first time since Jeanette's death, and some hope returned for him.

It was at this time Elisa showed up at Kaiya's door with an interesting proposal. The two of them were seated in the kitchen, the windows open to let in the fresh air and sunshine. Jeanette's potted jasmine took up residence on the sill above the sink at Riku's request, for he liked anything that reminded him of his mother to be around.

"I spoke with Keith for a long time last night, and we've come to a decision. I see how hard it's becoming for you to mind two active toddlers, as well as console one who lost his mother. If you would be willing, and of course in accordance to whatever Jeanette wished, we would like to adopt Riku. I know it sounds strange, since we weren't as close to Jeanette as you were, but that little boy needs parents of his own," Elisa said, folding her hands around the mug of tea and looking down. Kaiya indeed found it strange, but she also knew Elisa was only thinking of Riku. She reached across the table to touch the other woman's hand.

"Are you sure? Riku isn't like other children," Kaiya pointed out. Elisa nodded.

"Jeanette told me as much the first day of his lessons. I also feel, I don't know, responsible somehow," she replied.

"Why would you?" Kaiya asked softly.

"When I took him to the clinic, he looked up at me and something in his eyes caught my attention. He looked so lost and confused, and even though I told him Jeanette would be fine, she really wasn't," she explained, heaving a sigh. Kaiya shook her head.

"Elisa, you shouldn't feel responsible. Keith did everything he could to save her, but the poison had already taken its toll. But you're right, Riku does need parents, and I don't see any reason why your offer isn't acceptable. He wants to be loved, more than anything," she said quietly, casting her glance elsewhere. Elisa couldn't agree more and nodded.

"Where is he? I'd like to talk to him about this. I can't just take him in without letting him know first," she said, rising from the table. Kaiya did the same, taking hold of the untouched tea mugs.

"You'll most likely find him by Jeanette's grave. He spends almost all his time there," she explained with a sad shake of the head. Elisa thanked Kaiya for her time and left, vanishing out of the doorway. Once she was alone Kaiya placed the mugs inside the sink and looked at the jasmine on the windowsill, tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

As Kaiya had said, Elisa came across Riku in the glade that served at Jeanette's burial site. A tombstone bearing the inscription of her name above the phrase, 'Our hearts are one, as hers is with the one who loves her', sat in the shadow of a tree with Riku situated before it. His head was bowed as he toyed with something in his hands, completely enthralled. Yet the moment Elisa set foot inside the shadow the tree created Riku looked up.

"Go away," he said in a muted voice. It was difficult to not want to hold him close by the amount of sadness she heard in his tone, and she remained where she was. Placing her hands behind her back, Elisa began admiring the scenery.

"This is a lovely spot. It's perfect for when someone wants to get away," she said, wanting to break the tension in the air. Riku lowered his head as he continued working on whatever it was in his hands.

"Leave me alone. I'm talking to my mama," he said, sparing her a glance over his shoulder. There was no anger in his eyes, even though he had more or less ordered her away. All she saw was a very sad little boy. She walked up to Riku and looked over his shoulder, seeing that he was attempting to piece together a necklace of thalassa shells.

"Here, let me help you," she said, reaching to take the necklace from him. Riku made a protest but it was too late, for she had relieved him of it. Elisa sat down beside him and expertly strung the pieces along the line, knowing she had Riku's full attention.

When she was done she held it up for his approval. He took it back, muttering a thank you. She remained on the ground as she watched him crawl over to Jeanette's tombstone and place the necklace beneath the jasmine Eleanor had planted.

"You can go now," he said, settling onto his haunches and clasping his hands between his knees. Elisa didn't leave.

"You know, Riku, you can't keep pushing away the ones who care about you. We all know what you've lost is irreplaceable, and I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to act like this."

Silence stretched between them, with Riku keeping his back to Elisa as he reflected on whatever it was on his mind. Elisa took the time to study the other items he had left, her heart aching with each one.

A paopu fruit with a single bite out of it, already growing rotten due to the insects that ate at it, several hand drawn pictures of Jeanette, and now the necklace. She wondered if he knew the superstition behind it when he spoke.

"I want her back," he said in just above a whisper. She could hear the sob in his voice and her heart went out to him.

"I know, Riku. I know," Elisa said, daring to scoot closer to him. She reached for his shoulder, hesitant, then laid her hand on it. Riku's head drooped as he gave in to his emotions, and without warning turned and flung himself in Elisa's arms. She gave a surprised gasp, but held onto him as he cried. Tears of her own flowed down her cheeks as she comforted the sobbing Riku. _I'll do my best for him, Jeanette. I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

_Destiny Islands_

He didn't remember the glade looking quite so pristine, or so peaceful. He paused, angling his head upward to admire the way the sunlight laced through the treetops, casting thin beams of luminance across the ground. A gentle breeze blew, stirring the trees and carrying the scent of the sea to where he stood, and he inhaled deeply. Closing his eyes, he felt the familiar pang of sadness enter his heart as he recalled her memory.

Riku had always thought his mother was beautiful. Her smile, her laughter, her spirit, remained with him long after she died. Every time he saw the sunrise chase the night sky away, he remembered the violet hues of her eyes. Every time he happened across something that she had admired, he saw her smile in his mind. Every time he woke in the middle of the night, with tears streaming down his face, he heard her voice soothe him.

In the years that followed her death, he had come to know and appreciate this glade as if it was his home. Those first few months without her had been tumultuous. In spite of the new home he was living in, and the love he received from his adoptive parents, there was always something missing.

Opening his eyes, Riku's gaze settled on the inscription above his mother's name. _Our hearts are one, as hers is with the one who loves her._ Seeing it now brought forth understanding, for at last he could relate. Jeanette had already gone; it was time for him to follow.

"I wanted to come by to tell you that I'll be leaving here. I made a promise to you that I intend to keep, and the only way I can do that is by leaving," Riku began, kneeling down and laying a gloved hand on the surface of the tombstone. As he had done when he first started coming here, he pictured her sitting across from him, her attention solely riveted on him and what he was about to say.

"I'm strong enough now to venture out on my own. I've been preparing myself for this day, and now I wish you could be here to see me," he continued softly. Had Jeanette been there, she certainly would see that her now-fifteen-year-old son was telling the truth.

In spite of his young age, he possessed a muscled physique often found in older teenagers, as well as a deep understanding in his eyes. Behind his blue eyes was a mind hungry for knowledge, and a heart hungry to reclaim what he had lost. Riku vowed to attain both, and in abundance.

"Sometimes I forget things about you. One minute I can remember how you smelled when you hugged me, other times I can't even remember the sound of your voice. Is this what you experienced when we were forced to leave Father? I was so young, but I remember. I always wanted to see you smile, so I'd make you laugh. I would do anything to see you smile," Riku said, lifting his gaze to the cold tombstone again.

Sunlight filtered across the top of it from on high, caressing it in ribbons of brilliance. Leaning back on his haunches, Riku laid his hands atop his knees and exhaled deeply. He found his thoughts turning to the two friends he'd be sharing this new adventure with, and a smile worked its way onto his face.

Sora had grown into a youth desiring adventure as much as Riku, and after years of merely talking about far-off places Riku came to a monumental decision. His desire to escape Destiny Islands, coupled with the need to find his father, fueled his idea. Sora eagerly agreed, but Kairi was a little reluctant. After arriving mysteriously on the island, much the same as Riku although he had been too young to remember, Kairi had come to call it home. It had never been home to Riku.

"Sora, Kairi and I are going away together. You don't have to worry about us. I can take care of anything that comes our way, and I'll look out for them."

Placing his hand on the top of the gravestone, a sigh passed his lips. He closed his eyes again and hung his head. His next words were spoken in a soft tone full of regret.

"I have to leave you behind, Mama. I will always carry your memory in my heart, though. You told me to be strong, so I have to be. I still miss you so much, and I love you," Riku finished, looking up again at Jeanette's name. Tears blurred his vision, and he wiped them away. It hurt to do it, but he had no choice. He couldn't let anything stop him from moving forward.

Reaching for his pocket, Riku took hold of the item that had helped him through childhood after she died. The photograph was extremely well worn, each of its corners bearing tears while the actual image was nearly faded. Yet the meaning behind the picture always remained. Riku looked at it for what seemed the thousandth time, feeling his throat tighten.

His father, now almost a shadow in his memory, wore a peaceful smile on his face as he stared down at baby Riku. Jeanette stood beside him, her head angled down and hand resting on the back of Riku's head. Riku saw himself reaching for his father with small hands, and he wished he could remember what it was to be held by him.

"I'm leaving this with you. I think you'll want to see it again," Riku said, laying it at the base of the tombstone and beneath the jasmine planted by Eleanor. Other items he had left there could be seen, and he removed the necklace of thalassa shells. Laying it out on his hand, letting the shells trickle between his fingers like water, Riku smiled softly.

He had seen her collecting seashells whenever they went to the beach, and when he asked what she wanted to do with them, she had smiled and said,

"I used to make seashell necklaces when I was a little girl. There's a story that goes with them, too, especially thalassa shells. Sailors made them to ensure a safe journey on the open sea," she had explained. Riku was always fascinated with stories, and held onto them with determination.

It was only fitting that Riku make a necklace for his mother, so she'd have a safe journey to wherever she was going. Yet all he really wanted was for her to come back. Jeanette's absence from his life took away the link he had with his father, and he had fallen into sadness. But he found the strength to endure through his friendships with Sora, and Kairi. Especially Kairi.

"Kairi came to see you with me sometimes. She'd like to leave presents for you, and she'd always try to cheer me up whenever I felt sad. She's also the reason I wanted to leave to find Father. Thanks to her, I can. I think you would have liked her," he said, returning the necklace to its original place. He stared up into the sky again, seeing that it was growing dark and with a sigh resumed his feet.

Above him the sky was a painter's canvas of color, ranging from blue to gold to orange, barely tinted with violet. He swallowed as tears began to develop in his eyes. Even after all this time, the memories hurt. He had been so young when she died.

Riku lowered his head as he placed his hand over his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his chest tightened, and as he quietly wept for his mother, he remembered.

* * *

_Ten years ago…_

"Riku? Can I come in?" sounded Elisa's voice from the hallway, one hand suspended before the door as the other held a plate topped with food. She leaned in closer, listening for any sort of movement. When she heard the faintest sound she slowly pushed the door open.

Darkness met her the moment she entered, and she couldn't keep from shivering involuntarily. Scanning the room in search of Riku, she found the boy seated on the floor, his back to her and head raised. He was looking toward the window, and even though the shade was drawn, slivers of moonlight broke through the darkness. Thin, weak beams of light caressed his frame, creating a bright sheen off his silver hair. She came to a stop a little ways behind him, suspending the tray between her hands.

"I brought you something to eat. I thought you might be hungry," she began, her voice low. Riku did not move, nor turn to look over at her. Instead he lowered his head and emitted a sigh.

Elisa laid the plate on the small dresser situated near the doorway, but she did not leave. It had been about three weeks since he moved in, and about two months since Jeanette died. For most of that time Elisa had watched Riku sink deeper and deeper into himself.

"Riku, you can't sit in the dark all the time," Elisa said after several moments of silence.

"I'm not afraid of the dark," came Riku's small reply. Elisa settled onto the floor behind him, dropping her hands in her lap.

"I know that. But what I meant was that you can't stop living."

"Mama stopped. I want to go where she went," he said, Elisa hearing the sadness in his voice. She scooted closer to him until she was by his side, where she leaned over to peer at his face. Riku kept his eyes downcast, and his arms tightened around the object in his arms. She sighed softly.

"If you did go, what would happen to your father if he came looking for you?" she said quietly, knowing that would attract his attention. Before she had taken him from Kaiya's house, the woman talked of Jeanette's arrival, and of the fact that Riku's father might be looking for them. Elisa received the desired response when Riku turned to look up at her.

"Dada?" he said, barely whispered. There was a lot of hope in that single word, and Elisa didn't miss it.

"Yes. He would be very sad if you were gone before he had a chance to see you again," she continued. Riku looked down at the object in his hands, his eyes lingering on it. The moonlight stole across the surface of it, highlighting the image of a man. He placed his hand on the image, his fingers tracing the figure's visage.

"I need to find him so we can be together. That way I won't be alone."

"Oh, Riku. You're not alone, not now. Keith and I want to do everything we can for you, but you have to let us. Are you willing to give it a try?" Elisa asked softly. He seemed to consider her words very carefully, for he continued staring down at the image of his father. A moment later Riku placed the object down and nodded slowly.

"Will you help me find him?" he asked. Elisa smiled and nodded, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Of course," she replied, and the moment the words left her mouth Riku embraced her tightly. It reminded her of that time she visited him at Jeanette's graveside, and it meant he was beginning to trust.

After he pulled away, Riku rose to his feet and headed for the dresser and plate of food. Taking it from the surface, he sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up.

"Can you stay here with me, and tell me a story?"

"I'll be happy to. Let me turn the lights on, and I'll read you whatever you like," Elisa replied, her smile wide. Riku acknowledged her, and Elisa headed for the light switch. She flipped it on, flooding the room with light. Riku winced slightly, but soon became engrossed in eating.

Elisa smiled warmly at him a moment more before turning toward the small bookcase on the opposite side of the room. It had been in Riku's room at Jeanette's house, as was most of the furniture. Keith and Taro had transported everything Riku was familiar with to ensure his adjustment, even though he had cried at seeing the room was situated the exact same way it had been in Jeanette's house.

After selecting a book and returning to Riku's side, Elisa realized the boy was hungrier than even he realized, for the plate was empty. He was looking up at her somewhat sheepishly, then hoisted the plate upward.

"Can I have some more?"

* * *

Over the next several months Riku began to adjust to his new home slowly, but surely. His swordplay lessons continued, which he anticipated with zest. He still continued to play with Sora every chance he got, and also spent a lot of time with Kaiya and Taro. Everyone missed Jeanette dearly, and although at first they were reluctant to talk of her in Riku's presence, he didn't object. One afternoon he went to Kaiya's house and asked to take back the jasmine, and when she asked why he said,

"Mama loved jasmine, and I want to return them to her. Is it all right?"

Kaiya handed them over with a smile, touched by the boy's wishes regarding his departed mother. Other things Riku had left behind were also returned, but the journals Jeanette had spent years working on he insisted on keeping.

He looked in each of her sketchbooks, remembering when she had asked him to sit still long enough so she could draw him. Little notations were written along the margins next to each picture, some longer than others but always reflecting exactly how she felt. Since he had already learned to read and understand certain words, Riku couldn't keep from smiling at seeing a notation regarding him. _Riku continues to amaze me with his growth. I don't think there's anything that he can't do, or master. I wish you could see him now…how happy he is, how loved he is, and how special he truly is._

The visits to Jeanette's grave were very precious to him, and Riku always went alone. Even Sora had been forbidden to accompany him, who grew accustomed to his friend's moods. It wasn't until a year after Jeanette's death that Riku received an unexpected guest.

He was kneeling in front of the tombstone arranging the flowers he picked for her when he heard someone enter the glade. He rose to his feet and turned round, eyeing the entrance suspiciously. Taking a step forward, Riku called out to the intruder.

"Who's there?"

There was a rustling on the left side of the small pathway that led to the site, followed by a small whimper. Riku drew closer to the bush, his head tilted curiously. That was when his guest made himself known by stepping out into the open, a pair of glossy blue eyes meeting his.

The little girl was clad in a white sundress bearing little blue flowers, a small hand rubbing at her right eye. Riku thought he recognized her, but found he couldn't remember. There weren't that many children on the island, and he was sure he'd remember _her._

"Are you lost?" he asked gently, stopping directly before her. The girl nodded and looked up at him. Tears ran down her small cheeks, creating little paths that sparkled in the sunlight.

"I got separated from my parents. I can't find them," she explained before sniffing and lowering her head. She began to sob, and Riku reached for her.

"Don't cry. I'll help you find them. They can't be far," he said, smiling when she looked up at him again. She nodded, breaking into a small smile.

"Really? Oh, thank you. My name's Kairi. What's yours?" she asked. Riku extended his hand for hers, which she took.

"Riku," he replied. Kairi's tears vanished and she smiled again. The two walked out of the glade and into the bright sunshine, where a path opened up before them. Riku knew the path well, for it was located a short distance away from his old house. The reason why the glade had been chosen for Jeanette's grave was solely based on the fact that she often went there with him, and it had turned into their special place.

"Who's buried there?" Kairi asked, allowing Riku to lead her down the path. He glanced over at her, reluctant to answer. Images of his mother came to mind, and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. He didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Someone special," he finally answered. Kairi nodded thoughtfully.

"Sorry if I bothered you."

"It's all right. What's important is that we find your parents, okay?" Riku said, smiling when she did. Kairi tilted her head up at him, regarding him with curious blue eyes. At length she spoke.

"You're different from the others," she said. The statement surprised Riku, and he questioned her. Kairi giggled.

"You sound like a grown-up."

Riku mulled over her words, feeling a little uncomfortable about who he was for the first time. Had Jeanette been there, she would have said something to take away the unease. But she wasn't, and Riku felt the tears threaten to develop in his eyes. Determined not to cry, he steeled himself and continued on, keeping his hand locked around Kairi's the entire way.

The two soon emerged onto one of the beaches, where other children were busy playing. Two boys Riku recognized wrestled in the sand while a little girl sat by the water's edge, occasionally telling the boys to stop. Kairi looked around, pressing a finger against her bottom lip as she scanned the area.

"I don't see them here."

"They might be nearby. Come on," Riku said, walking on ahead. Kairi followed suite, her hand never straying from his.

"Everyone here is so nice. Papa was right when he said I'd like it," she said. Riku nodded absently, recalling a similar instance in which Jeanette had told him the same thing. So long as it had been the two of them, Riku didn't care where they were. Now that he was on his own, he was left with his thoughts of sadness and doubt.

During their trek Kairi broke away from Riku and rushed toward the water, her face bright at finding a conch shell. She turned to show it to Riku, who found himself smiling in spite of how he felt. Kairi was so carefree, and it was infectious.

"You like seashells?" Riku asked as he walked alongside her. The little girl reached down into the sand and unearthed a large one shaded in pale oranges. Resuming her feet, she tucked it into one of the pockets in her dress, which were already overloaded with shells. Even Riku's pockets were filled.

"They're so pretty. I like to make necklaces for Momma."

"My mother likes seashells, too," Riku said, happy to be able to share something about Jeanette with her. Kairi stopped to pick up another one, holding it up to the light. It was in perfect condition, with splotches of purple and dark blue merging together on the surface. She presented it to Riku.

"Here, give this to her. I'm sure she'll like it," she said, beaming. Riku slowly took the shell from Kairi, his eyes softening. He didn't bother questioning how Kairi could have known what sort of shells Jeanette admired, but he nodded his thanks.

"Kairi…thank you," he replied.

"Riku? You look so sad. What is it?" Kairi asked, stopping to face him. Riku blinked away his tears and pocketed the shell, knowing he would leave it at Jeanette's grave later. He smiled down at her.

"I'm all right. What about you? Aren't you sad about your parents?"

"You said we'd find them, and I believe you. So I'm not sad anymore," she explained, smiling again. Riku found he couldn't be sad around her, even when his memories were centered on his mother. He reached for her hand.

"You want to start looking again?"

Just as Kairi was about to reply, both were startled by the sound of someone racing toward them. Riku looked past Kairi and saw Sora coming for them, waving his arm overhead. Kairi turned, giggling at Sora's energetic approach.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you, Riku! You've gotta come with me to the other island," Sora explained breathlessly, pausing to lean against his knees.

"What for?" Riku asked.

Sora's head came up, and his eyes were wide. He stretched out his arms to either side of him as he spoke.

"Because there's another monster in that cave! I heard him roaring the other day when my mom and I were there. Come on, Riku, we can take him out!" Sora said, excitement shining in his eyes. Kairi, whose attention was riveted to Sora, gasped.

"A monster? Won't you get hurt?" she asked. Sora shook his head and smiled. He gestured toward the silent Riku behind her.

"Nah. You should see Riku in action- he's great! One day I'll be just as great," he said. That caught Riku's attention and he chuckled.

"With a lot of practice, that is, Sora."

Sora made a face at his friend before clenching his fist.

"You'll see. I know I'll be as good as you, because you're teaching me to be that way. So let's go," he said, gesturing behind him. Riku shook his head. Sora's mouth dropped open in surprise. Kairi exchanged looks between the two and giggled behind her hand.

"I can't go yet, Sora. I promised Kairi I'd help find her parents," he explained. Sora looked down at Kairi, who smiled somewhat sheepishly at him. Suddenly Sora brightened.

"Oh! You're the mayor's daughter, aren't you? I know where he is. I saw him in town before," he said, smiling when Kairi grabbed his hand.

"Really? Oh, thank you!"

She turned to Riku and gave him a smile. He couldn't help but notice her hand was still clasped with Sora's. A strange feeling welled inside his heart, one he couldn't define. It only intensified the longer he looked at Sora.

"Thank you for helping me collect seashells, Riku. I'd like to see you guys again. You're so funny," she said, chuckling. Riku nodded, then reached into his pockets to hand her the shells he was carrying for her. Kairi took them, gasping slightly when a few dropped. Sora was quick to gather them, offering to carry them plus the ones in her pockets. Kairi bowed her head in agreement, waved to Riku again before setting off with Sora.

Riku stood alone by the waterline, the only seashell in his possession clasped tightly within his hand. The strange feeling began to subside, and when it was gone he felt only emptiness. He exhaled as he cast his blue-eyed gaze across the water. He remained there until Sora returned, who was eager to take on the monster in the cave. Riku went, even though he knew the monster Sora spoke of was only the echo of the waterfall. He wanted to look at the mysterious door again. He knew that one day it would lead him where he wanted to go, and the hardest part in knowing that was the wait.

* * *

"What did you do today, Riku?" asked Keith, pulling the silent Riku from his thoughts. The three sat at the table eating dinner, which consisted of the shark Keith had captured earlier that day. Elisa also turned her attention to Riku, pausing in pouring herself a glass of water.

"Nothing really. Sora and I went to the other island," he explained, leaning on his hand and poking at his helping with his fork.

"Out adventuring again, I see," Elisa said, smiling. Riku's nod was absent. Silence fell over the family, broken only by the sound of utensils scraping against plates as food was cut. Keith grinned and stabbed a portion of Riku's uneaten helping with his fork. Riku jumped slightly.

"You shouldn't let good shark go to waste. If you won't eat it, I will," he challenged. Riku took his own fork and pushed Keith's away, giggling when Keith insisted on taking it.

"This is my piece. If you want it, you'll have to fight me for it," Riku said, laughing when Keith actually rose from the table and leered over him. Elisa rolled her eyes in good humor but didn't bother stopping the tickling fight that ensued. It was better than seeing Riku so sullen. Sometimes she wondered just how exactly grown-up his mentality was, only to be reminded he was still a child.

"You win, you win!" gasped Riku, resulting in Keith's victorious shout as he threw the boy over his shoulder. Keith glanced at Elisa and grinned.

"What should we do to the loser of this match, Elisa?"

"How about the winner and loser clean up the kitchen while I take a nice, relaxing bath," she countered, rising from the table and smiling. Keith heaved a great sigh and nodded. Riku also groaned in mock exasperation.

"You heard the lady, kiddo. Let's get to work," Keith said, placing Riku on his feet and heading for the table. Before Riku went to help out he turned to Elisa.

"Did you know the mayor had a daughter?"

"Oh? Did you meet her?" Elisa asked. Riku nodded.

"Yeah. She's really nice, and funny too. Sora and I are going to go play with her tomorrow, if that's all right," he said, smiling when Elisa tousled his hair affectionately. He automatically remembered how often his mother did that, and found comfort in it.

"Just be careful. You can't rough house with a little girl," Elisa admonished. Riku made a face.

"I know that."

Elisa laughed, gave Riku a quick hug before walking out. Keith called Riku over, who went to his adopted father's side immediately. The two cleaned off the table, did the dishes and dried them before Keith chased Riku into his room, who laughed as he was picked up and swung around. Even though Keith and Elisa could never be Jeanette and Sephiroth, as far as Riku was concerned, they would do.

* * *

_Two years later…_

After that initial meeting at Jeanette's grave, Kairi became an important figure in Riku's life. He and Sora developed a close friendship with her, and the three of them were always out doing something. As the they spent more and more time together, Riku began to forget he was alone. In their presence, he had meaning, a purpose. And he loved it.

Sometimes they met up with the other children, other times it was just the three of them. Usually it was only Riku, Sora and Kairi, and she was subject to many an amusing attempts at garnering her attention. She loved the little shows they put on for her, and she grew fond of both of them.

Sora enjoyed playing pirates, and he even went so far as to using a worm-eaten piece of wood as his ship. An over-sized pirate's hat topped his head, a misplaced patch over his left eye, and even a toy parrot completed his ensemble. The wooden swords Jeanette had purchased for them were never forgotten, and Sora liked to hoist his up high while calling challenges to Riku.

It was Riku's turn to play the swashbuckling hero, and he did it with a great deal of finesse. Even during play Riku's skills with the sword were revealed. Kairi was thoroughly impressed, and said so when Riku 'defeated' Sora to save her.

"You've gotten really strong, Riku," she complimented, bringing a smile to his face. He shouldered his sword and nodded. Sora assumed his feet, using his sword as a support. He rubbed at his backside, muttering how his friend shouldn't be so hard on him.

"You think so, Kairi?"

"Uh-huh. So, where are we off to now, hero?" she asked, reaching for his hand and holding it. Riku fell into character and whisked her off, leaving the grumbling Sora behind. Soon his frown faded and he gave chase, swinging his sword and vowing vengeance. Riku heard him and stopped, turning with his sword out to block any kind of strike.

"You've lost already, Captain Sora. You can't beat me," Riku boasted. Sora grinned.

"We'll see about that!" he said before initiating another battle. Kairi wisely moved out of the way, cheering for her hero. The commotion drew the attention of two, who were walking past where the three had set up their play. One of them eagerly raced toward the battling pair, his own weapon, a bo staff, withdrawn.

"We can take him on, Sora!" Tidus shouted, leaping into the fray. The sudden arrival of reinforcements on Sora's behalf didn't bother Riku, and he managed to fend the both of them off. Kairi watched, wide-eyed. Even when Wakka joined, he couldn't be stopped.

"Look at them! Don't they know they can't beat Riku?" grumbled Selphie as she joined Kairi's side. Much like how she was with her two friends, Selphie was almost never too far behind as far as Wakka and Tidus were concerned. Kairi giggled.

"It's just what boys do."

Selphie didn't look convinced. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. Dressed in a yellow jumper, her brown hair styled in a cute flip, it only contrasted to how forlorn she looked.

"I want to play like that too, but do they let me? No! I've been practicing every day!" she said, frowning. Kairi couldn't really understand the other girl's wish to be counted as 'one of the guys', but she could only assume it was from her constant exposure to them. Kairi didn't mind at all being looked out for by Riku and Sora. In fact, she found their attention flattering and enjoyable.

"Aw, c'mon, Riku! Let us win _once_ in a while!" protested Tidus. He stood a little ways from the victorious Riku, panting heavily as he leaned against his staff. Beside him Wakka was rubbing his shoulder while Sora hung his head. Riku only smiled.

"The only way you'll do that is by _really_ beating me."

"Don' sweat it, Tidus. There's always next time, ya?" Wakka said, looking over at his friend. The blonde pursed his lips but nodded. Sora lifted his gaze toward Riku, the pirate's hat hanging off the back of his neck. He removed the eye patch and set his sword again. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"One more time, Riku," he challenged. Selphie interfered at this point, grabbing onto Tidus' hand.

"Let me play too!" she cried, frowning when Tidus shrugged her hand off. She fumed silently as she watched him walk away, his bo shouldered and head down. Wakka shook his head, then turned his attention to Selphie.

"You'll get your chance. Didn't you say you wanted to go swimming?" Wakka asked, nodding his farewell to Kairi as he led Selphie away. Selphie murmured something, but still followed the older boy. When the three were alone again, Kairi looked to Sora and Riku.

The two were standing a little ways from the other, Sora's sword raised while Riku kept his lowered. She could feel the tension in the air and decided to speak up.

"Hey, why don't we go to the secret place today?"

"The secret place? What's there to do there?" Sora asked, looking over at her. She smiled.

"I have a picture I want to finish drawing. Come on, Sora, you promised you'd go back with me," she said, pointing at him. He rubbed the back of his head and nodded, knowing he'd been caught. Riku smiled.

"We can go there, Kairi. But don't you forget what you promised me," he reminded her gently. Kairi nodded.

"Of course I didn't forget. Sora, we'll meet you by the dock, okay? Maybe this time we can go over there without our parents. I want to stay as long as I can over there," Kairi said. Sora mumbled an agreement, knowing exactly what she had promised Riku. Kairi gave Sora a smile that chased away his frown, waved and nodded to Riku.

As Sora walked the opposite way, Riku and Kairi headed up the beach in the direction of the path that led to the glade. Where it once was a private meeting, Riku now welcomed Kairi's company. He firmly believed Jeanette would have loved Kairi, and to honor that he had her accompany him to her grave. Kairi also brought presents for Jeanette, the last one having been a friendship bracelet weaved from colored yarn.

"You know, you should let Sora come with you once in a while. He knew your mom, didn't he?" Kairi said, breaking the silence that always came over Riku during this time.

"Yeah. One day I'll bring him, okay?" Riku said, looking over at her and smiling a bit. Kairi eyed him knowingly but nodded.

"All right. Look at what I brought for her today," she said, producing the gift from the pocket of her dress. Riku stopped and took it from her, cupping it in one hand as he admired the handiwork. It was a small, hand-sewn paopu fruit. She had even added eyes and a smile, as well as a heart across the center of it.

"Kairi, this is beautiful," Riku said, managing to speak past the lump in his throat. Kairi blushed slightly as she giggled.

"I saw that you had left paopu fruits there, and this one won't ever go bad. It'll always be there. I know it's kind of hard to see, but I also made a shooting star over the heart," she explained, pointing out the designs with a finger. Riku's hand closed over the gift, his eyes watering.

"My mom will love this," he said quietly. Kairi nodded and smiled, chasing away his tears. The two continued on up the path and into the secluded glade, where Riku approached the marker while Kairi lingered by the entrance.

Kneeling down as he had done since she died, Riku gently laid out the gift Kairi had made for Jeanette and looked up. His eyes found the inscription above her name and remained there. _Our hearts are one, as hers is with the one who loves her._ Riku knew the wording referred to both he and his father, but he wondered if his father felt her. Jeanette was with Riku everywhere he went; he only prayed it was the same for Sephiroth.

After several moments of silence Riku assumed his feet and turned to Kairi, who waited for him with a smile. He returned it, feeling his insides grow warm. As long as he had his friendship with her and Sora, the loneliness didn't affect him as badly as before.

"Kairi, when we grow up I want you to come with us off the island."

"What?" Kairi asked, surprise entering her features. Riku approached her and nodded, reaching for her hand. He held it as he spoke.

"Sora and I are going to go on real adventures then. I want you to come, too. Won't you?" he asked. Kairi still wasn't sure what he was getting at, but she smiled and nodded.

"Do you think we could visit my old home? I'd like to see it again."

"It's a promise. Come on, let's go!" he said, smiling as he broke into a run. She trailed after him, giggling as he pulled her along.

* * *

The years passed, with the three growing ever closer. For Riku's twelfth birthday, he had been presented with a hand-sewn paopu fruit from Kairi. It was similar to the one she made Jeanette, except she had fashioned this one to resemble him as much as possible. She even included the heart and shooting star, touching him.

"I should make another one for your mother. I can sew a lot better now," Kairi had said, smiling as Riku cradled it in his hands. He barely heard her. In the years since they first met, Kairi had become quite special to Riku. He had promised himself he'd look out for her years ago, and he kept true to it. He also watched out for Sora, even though Sora sometimes got into trouble even when Riku was there.

"Don't worry about that, Kairi. It's the thought that counts," he replied.

"Oh, you're right. As usual," Kairi added, smiling. Riku returned it, then proceeded to open up his other gifts. That night he sat up in bed holding the gift she had made for him, a small smile touching the corners of his lips.

They talked of their plans to leave the island all the time, often sharing ideas while sitting on the branches of the paopu tree and watching the sunset. That was the first time Riku noticed how Sora started acting around Kairi. The feelings seemed to be mutual, for Kairi spent a lot of time with Sora during those instances. It brought feelings of envy to Riku's heart, but he didn't let it get the better of him. They were all friends, and that was what mattered.

Soon after Sora turned twelve Riku finally brought him to Jeanette's graveside. Kairi had come down with a fever the day before, and was unable to go with them. When he visited her she asked him to bring Sora to see Jeanette, and he agreed quite simply because she wished it. The gift she had made was entrusted to Sora, knowing Riku would have a lot on his mind.

"I remember Auntie Jeanette," Sora began from his stance beside Riku. The two boys were facing the gravestone, the bracelet Kairi had crafted resting beneath the jasmine planted there. Riku looked over at his friend, waiting for him to continue. Sora was looking down, his features expressing exactly what he felt as he searched his memory.

"She was always so nice to be around. I loved it when she looked after me when my mom was busy, mostly because I could play with you but because of her, too. She told me while we were training to never give up, even when I said I was too tired to go on. I think she wanted me to be every inch as good as you," Sora said, smiling a bit. The smile died a moment later, and he bowed his head.

"I also remember that day at the beach," he began, trailing off when he saw Riku stiffen and look away. Riku kept his gaze fixed on Jeanette's name as he fought against the need to cry. He never forgot that day.

"It was so sudden…and you, you were crying so much…I didn't know what was going on. Mom had to hold you back when they carried her away, but you still wanted to go after her. Riku, I'm really sorry it had to happen like that," Sora said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Riku lowered his head and shook it, closing his eyes.

"I wanted it to be me. I wanted the jellyfish to have stung _me_. That way she'd still be alive."

Riku lifted his head and turned to face Sora. Sora could see varying emotions in his friend's eyes.

"But I can't change that. What I can do is find my father for her. We can do it together, Sora. All three of us will finally leave the island and we'll be free," he said, a note of passion in his voice. Sora bobbed his head.

"Hey, I already said I'd help you find him. But do you really think he's alive?"

"Of course I do," Riku snapped, the harshness of his tone causing Sora to shrink back. He whispered an apology and swallowed. That was the first time he had seen such anger in Riku's eyes. He didn't want to see it again.

"Are we going to visit Kairi again today? My mom wants me to give her some medicine."

"Yeah. Sora? Could you wait for me outside? I, I want to be alone," Riku said, his voice quiet. Sora agreed and left, after bidding a silent farewell to Jeanette. The moment Riku knew he was alone he sighed and sank to the ground. He removed the picture of his parents from his pocket and just stared at it, oblivious to everything else.

* * *

Riku opened his eyes as the last of the memory faded, the sight of Jeanette's tombstone filling his line of vision. Two years since the day he brought Sora to her graveside, Riku knew it was time. He wasn't sure how, but he knew. He had visited the secret place the day before, alone, to look at the door. It was still closed at that time, but something inside convinced him it would open. And very, very soon.

Pressing a kiss to his fingertips, he placed them on the lettering of his mother's name, allowing his hand to linger there. In his mind he could see her smiling at him through her tears. She silently wished him well, and that she loved him. Retracting his hand, he looked down at the series of items again. The picture flapped slightly in the breeze, the lower corner having already been bent due to it.

"How am I going to tell Father about what happened to you? I had hoped he would find his way to me, but I realize now that I must go to him. I wonder if he'll be angry with me for not taking better care of you. I just wish I knew what to expect," Riku said to himself. Silence met his statement, and he sighed again.

"Father will be very upset when he learns, but I can help him. It's all I can do, right now," he continued. His eyes found Sephiroth's image again, revealed due to the placement of the photograph. Where he saw peace, Riku wondered what inconsolable grief would look like etched into that face. It was something he would find out.

Bidding one last goodbye, Riku turned and walked out of the glade with a heavy heart. He kept one hand over the left side of his chest, trying to keep his heart from beating erratically when he nearly bumped into Kairi. She smiled a little bit at him as she stepped away, her hands clasped at her back.

"I thought you had gone home already," Riku said after collecting himself. She shook her head.

"I wanted to say goodbye to her, too. I might not have known her, but I do know she's very special to you. Riku? You know you're not alone," she added, surprising him. Riku looked down on her, searching her face. She only smiled up at him the way she always did, overall concern shining in the dark blue hues of her eyes.

"Do I look alone to you?"

"Sometimes. You'd spend so much time just staring at the ocean, with this look of sadness on your face. Are you afraid to go? If so we can put it off-"

Riku shook his head. He should have known better than to keep anything from Kairi. She was very observant when it came to those she cared about.

"I'm not scared. I was just doing a lot of thinking, like I said before. We'll make it. I won't let anything happen to you or Sora," Riku promised. Kairi smiled again and nodded.

"I know. Can you wait for me? I won't be long," she said, bowing her head in thanks when Riku agreed. She vanished down the path, leaving Riku alone. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the handmade paopu fruit she had given him for his twelfth birthday, smiling softly. Even though he knew for certain she and Sora shared something, Riku always had this special gift from her.

Soon Kairi returned, and the two of them headed back to their individual homes. Just before leaving she gave Riku another one of her smiles as she bid him goodnight. That would be the last time he'd see her smile at him.

* * *

After refusing dinner on the pretense that he was tired, Riku lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Several thoughts raced in his mind, most of them circulating around the adventure to come. He anticipated the new sights he'd see, the sense of freedom that waited, and most of all, finding his father. His stomach was already doing flip-flops the more he thought of it, and he sat up.

Reaching below his bed, Riku pulled out a lidded box. After removing the lid, he sifted through the collection of journals until coming across the one he wanted. He could tell which one it was by the feel of the cover, for it was unlike the others Jeanette had. This was the one she used to recount her experiences with his father.

Upon opening it he saw the hand drawn picture of she and Sephiroth locked in an embrace. Other pictures were also there, mostly of the way Sephiroth looked in her eyes. When Riku was younger he often flipped through the pages, unable to read her handwriting but looking for anything that had to do with his father. There were so many images scattered throughout the book, as if Jeanette had drawn them on a whim.

_This is all I have left of both of you,_ Riku thought, flipping past a series of written entries until he came upon another picture of she and Sephiroth. It was one of her looking up at him while sitting on a beach, her skillful hand able to capture the look of peace on his face. The picture was also captioned with the following phrase: _You are the only worthwhile thing to happen to me, ever. There's nothing more I could have ever wanted._

It was easy to believe his father had spoken those words, especially from the way Jeanette would speak of him. Glancing at the written pages to accompany the picture, Riku finally understood how deeply she had missed him. There were some things Jeanette spoke about that made no sense to Riku, such as references to places called Wutai and Midgar, but that didn't sway the message she relayed. Sephiroth had been her world, much like she had been Riku's.

Riku's interest was peaked when he came across a passage, one he felt he must have missed. It was on the opposite page of the picture, and read it.

_Last week marked the fifth anniversary of our arrival to the island, and the fifth year we've been without Sephiroth. I try to keep his memory alive for Riku's sake, but sometimes it's so hard. If I thought the months we spent apart while I was pregnant was trying, it is nothing compared to this forced separation. While I was in Wutai, at least I knew where he was. Here on Destiny Islands, I am left with nothing but questions. I wake up every morning praying to find him here, but it hasn't come to pass. Perhaps today will be different, and we can become a family again._

Riku swallowed at noticing the date of the entry. It had been on the morning of their beach trip, where Jeanette eventually met her fate. He closed his eyes on fresh tears. _It should have been me._

Suddenly Riku's entire body became alert, as if someone had thrown cold water on him. Mechanically he dropped the book, heedless of where it landed. Slowly he rose to his feet and turned toward his open window. A storm had begun to develop over the other island, and when lightning lit up the sky, its light reflected off Riku's eyes. They were highlighted eerily for a brief second before the light faded, and he nodded slowly.

"At last," he said to himself. Lightning flashed again, only this time it highlighted the interior of his bedroom. Riku was already gone, having climbed out the window and headed for the dock. The storm's arrival had awakened something inside him, and almost blindly he pushed his boat into the water and climbed in, steering it toward the island.

Not even the water's increased power from the storm thwarted Riku. He pressed on, using every ounce of strength available to him. He reached the island in record time, climbing out of the boat with methodic grace. A figure caught his attention, drawing Riku's gaze there. For a brief instance he caught sight of a shape, then it disappeared. As Riku was about to investigate he glanced heavenward.

A great mass of energy had formed in the sky, its center glowing like the sun. It twisted and writhed with the animosity of a hurricane, sending out small cyclones of wind toward the earth. At noticing where it had formed, Riku headed directly for it. He paid little mind to the fierce wind that tugged at his clothes and hair. All he knew was that this mysterious storm was the window of opportunity he had been waiting for.

Upon reaching the island he stood there, his form beneath the storm overhead and eyes closed. Deep in his heart he could feel it, but what _it _was remained a mystery. The events that brought he and his mother to the island looped in his mind, coupled with the desire to locate his father. He focused all his attention on Sephiroth's image, wanting so much to see him. _I'm coming, Father. Wait for me._

At that moment Riku heard someone running toward him, and by the intensity associated with the footsteps, he knew who it was. He kept his back to his friend, his head down as his mind stretched outward in search of the unknown. In response to the urgent question sent his way, Riku said simply,

"The door…has opened."

* * *

_Epilogue_

Riku's adventure began the moment he vanished from the island, leaving the Heartless to destroy it. It was in the past now; not even the fact that his mother's grave was destroyed bothered him. Driven by the need to seek his freedom and hopefully find his father, Riku would have done just that had he not been discovered by Maleficent.

Filling his head with untrue things regarding his friendship with Sora, Riku soon became embroiled in the witch's plan to find the seven princesses of heart and open the final door. Believing the final door held the key to finding Kairi's lost heart, Riku willingly sided against Sora to achieve this. However, it was Riku who was defeated time and again, even after briefly taking the mantle of Keyblade master.

With Sora reclaiming the Keyblade after a heartbreaking stance against his former friend, Riku ran away from him, unsure of where to go or what to do. It was there Ansem, the seeker of darkness, found the despairing Riku. Presenting him with the opportunity to increase his strength, Riku allowed Ansem to take control of his body. However, he proved that his will had not been entirely stamped out when he prevented Ansem from harming Kairi.

During the course of these events, Riku had no idea that Sephiroth, the very one he had been searching for initially, was already in one of the worlds, and had been there for some time.


End file.
